A tale of two sisters
by lorixjake
Summary: Set mid NM. Bella's younger sister comes to visit. Bella wants to protect her from this crazy world, but when Lauren becomes a werewolf's imprint, her world is turned upside down. Will it bring the sisters closer together, or tear them apart? [Bella, Edward]
1. Chapter 1

_Help me hold on...to what we had_

 _Once our love was strong, it can be again_

 _You said it takes two, to make love last_

 _You were right all along, so help me hold on_

 _-Travis Tritt, 'Help me hold on'_

It was another burning hot day in Jacksonville. I was home with my mom, Renee, waiting for my step-dad to come home from practice. My sister had gone to live with our dad, Charlie, a few months ago. My normally shy sister also got a super hot boyfriend really quickly, despite never showing any interesting in guys before. I was kind of jealous, he was gorgeous. But Bella deserved to be happy. In a few weeks I was going to visit them. I missed them both a lot, but I wasn't looking forward to going back to Forks. It was wet and dreary and boring.

"It's only a fortnight honey." Renee consoled me. She could tell I was reluctant. "It will be lovely for you to see Bella again when she isn't wrapped in gauze." I winced at the memory of my big sister in the hospital. That really had not been fun.

"I know mom. I am excited to see them again, but I wish it could be here or somewhere nicer than Forks. The cold is nice, sure, but it just rains all the time. "

"Bella hated it at first, but she likes it now." My mom pointed out.

"Yeah, but that is Edward's doing isn't it?" I reminded her. Somehow I didn't trust the guy. He may be gorgeous, but apparently he was the reason Bella left Forks and got injured. Although his dad, Carlisle, seemed lovely.

"It's just two weeks. Then you can come home." Mom said.

"I know. I'm sure I will have a great vacation." I tried to sound confident. She relaxed so I must have convinced her, that was enough for me. The front door opened suddenly. Renee ran out and hugged Phil as he came in the door.

"Hey Phil." I smiled as he came in, looking flushed and sweaty.

"Hi there Kiddo." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Renee's waist. I went to start dinner while they had a private time. Their alone time was limited with a teenager in the house, so I tried to give them privacy when I could. Now I couldn't hang out with Bella, that left just me. Preparing chili didn't take very much concentration, so I was free to think about my upcoming vacation.

As I was thinking, the phone rang. I could hear Mom yell at me to get is so I walked over and heard a familiar voice on the line.

"Renee?"

"No, it's me, dad." I said, smiling.

"Hey sweetheart. Is your mom there?" Charlie asked.

"She is kinda busy, can I give her a message or get her to call you back?"

"It's about Bella. Can you ask her to call me?"

"What about Bella?" I asked, instantly worried. She might be my older sister, but it was less than a year and I instinctively wanted to protect her.

"Her boyfriend, Edward, has left and she isn't coping well." He sighed. I knew I didn't trust the guy! That explained why I hadn't heard from Bella in a while. I was going to kill this guy. Nobody broke my sister's heart and got away with it.

"I will get mom to call you as soon as possible. Remind her I will be there in a few weeks, that might cheer her up slightly."

"Will do, honey. See you soon" He said, and I heard a more cheerful tone in his voice.

"Ok, bye dad. See you soon." He hung up. Renee came out just as I put the phone down.

"Who was that, Lauren?" She asked me.

"Dad. Apparently Edward Cullen has left town and Bella isn't coping well. He wants you to call him." Renee's face crumpled. She had raved for ages after we met Edward about how much he clearly loved Bella, how intense he was. Clearly she was wrong. She instantly picked up the phone and had a quick conversation with Charlie. It sounded like he wanted to send Bella home, but if I knew her she would put her foot down. That plan would sink faster than a stone. Mom seemed delighted at the prospect of having Bella back.

The next day Charlie rang again to say Bella had killed off that plan, just as I had suspected she would. I emailed Bella and it was shocking to see how zombie-like her response was. I could practically hear her reading it in a flat monotone. The life and excitement had gone out of any response. I could see why Dad was so worried about her. Bella didn't have any experience with break-ups anyway, having never had a boyfriend before. Although she had consoled me after my ex broke up with me a little while before she left for Forks. I was worried about what I would see when I went to Forks in a few weeks time.

Mom and Dad were on the phone almost every day, getting updates about Bella and trying to decide how best to convince her to come back to Jacksonville. Poor Dad. It must be hard for him having to deal with a depressed, hormonal teenage daughter after not having either of us life with him since we were babies.

"You ok honey?" Renee asked me, bringing me back down to earth.

"Yeah. Just thinking about Bella." I told her with a small smile.

"I know you are worried. But Bella is tough, she will be fine. Besides, you will be there soon and you can be a wonderful sister and make her feel better."

"I hope so." I sighed. She squeezed my arm gently.

The next few weeks dragged by. By all accounts, Bella was getting slightly better. She was going out with friends and had started hanging out with our old friend, Jacob Black. I felt relieved. I didn't remember much about him, but playing with his sisters had been fun. Bella's emails gave me a bit of information about him, she seemed willing to talk about him. It was the only topic I got any details about. Jacob this and Jacob that. It was evident she really liked him. but was no where near ready for another relationship.

Soon enough, came the date for me to fly out to Forks. It was a typical day, the sun shining brightly against a clear blue sky. The occasional cloud was no more than a small white puff. A gentle breeze rustled the leaves on the few trees along the street. My mom helped me pack and took me to the airport with Phil. She smiled at me as I went through security. Their faces swallowed up by the crowd, I waved in their general direction and boarded the plane. As usual, I stared out of the window as we took off, watching the land disappear as we flew higher.

The journey seemed to take forever, but finally I arrived in Seattle, after one plane change. As I got off the plane, I saw Charlie standing next to Bella, by the cruiser. He beamed when he saw me and took my bag off my shoulder, pulling me into an awkward one armed hug. Then I turned to Bella and had to stop myself gasping out loud in shock. She looked awful. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her chest, as if holding herself together. Her face was even thinner than usual and her eyes just seemed dead. The old sparkle was gone, replaced by emptiness. She smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Sweetheart." Charlie said, before I could comment on Bella's appearance.

"Hey Dad, Bells." I wriggle free from Charlie and hugged Bella. Her arms went tightly around me and I rested my head on hers, because I was taller even though I was younger.

"Hey Lozzie." She murmured against me. I then noticed someone standing behind Bella. He was tall, even taller than Charlie, with russet skin and long, silky, black hair tied back in a ponytail. He stepped forward with a grin.

"Hi Lauren." He said.

"Hi. You must be Jacob." He raised an eyebrow. "Bella talks about you a lot." I told him. Bella blushed. At least some things hadn't changed. I always used to make Bella blush, not that it was hard. "And we made mud pies as kids." I grinned.

"Better than when she first saw me. Bella didn't remember me at all."

"Shall we head off then?" Charlie asked. I nodded and we loaded into the cruiser. I rode shotgun so Bella and Jacob could sit next to each other. Charlie nodded at me approvingly. I tried to draw Bella into conversation and she opened up a little. Jacob was much more talkative, telling me all about his and Bella's exploits, trying to fix his car.

"You got Bella into mechanics? Are you a miracle worker?" I asked him with a laugh. He chuckled.

"Maybe" He admitted.

"Or is Bella just desperate." I winked at her. Bella gave a small laugh and Jacob looked offended, turning to her worriedly.

"Yeah, that's it." Bella told me, with the ghost of her old smile. Now Jacob was frowning, and when she saw him she gave in. "Kidding Jake." He looked relieved.

"Good." The rest of the ride was mainly me talking to Charlie and Jacob. Every so often I would try to draw Bella in, but mostly she sat in silence in the back. It hurt so much to see my sister so broken.

"Here we are." Charlie said. I looked out of the window and saw my old home.

(A/N please R&R Guys. I wanna know what you think, and can you guess which wolf will be the lucky imprint? Love you xx)


	2. Chapter 2

_What hurts the most_

 _was being so close_

 _and having so much to say_

 _and watching you walk away_

 _\- Rascal Flatts 'What hurts the most'_

The house hadn't changed at all. It was smallish with two bedrooms. I was going to be sleeping on a blow up bed in Bella's room. At least it was only for a couple of weeks, that wasn't going to be a fun arrangement. Not that I had an issue sharing with Bella, I had done that for most of our childhood, but the room was barely big enough for one.

"You staying for some food Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Is Bella cooking?" He asked, looking over at Bella, who nodded. "Then yes." He grinned. We all traipsed inside, on the way, Bella showed me her truck. It looked really old but sturdy. That was good for Bella, queen klutz. Once inside, Bella started to make lasagne, which was my favourite, while I kept talking to Jacob about the Rez.

After eating, Charlie retired to the front room to watch the football, and I helped Bella with the dishes. Jacob watched us, grinning like an idiot. He spoke about his friends, but winced when he told me about a guy called Embry. Apparently he had been acting weird lately, but Quil and Bella kept him company.

"You should come and visit with Bella one day." Jake suggested with a smile.

"I might just do that." I replied, returning the smile.

"You coming down tomorrow Bells?" Jacob asked her. She turned to face us and nodded. She looked slightly less empty than when I had first seen her at the airport.

"I better get going." Jacob sighed, glancing over at the clock. Bella nodded sadly. I smiled to him and walked him to the door. Once he was gone I turned to Bella and motioned upstairs. She nodded again and we both said goodnight to Charlie.

"So. Spill." I told her as soon as we were sat on her bed. She went into details about meeting Edward in school and them getting together. Then their fight and going to Phoenix, making up. Something about that didn't add up. From what she said, their fight was nothing to leave the town for. Bella was level-headed enough to not do something that stupid. But I let it go.

"Then he told me he didn't want me to go with him and his family, and they left." Bella finished, she looked like she was very close to crying. I wrapped my arms around her, I missed my wonderful, happy sister.

"What a prat. He just doesn't appreciate what he is missing." I told her. She scowled slightly when I insulted him.

"It feels like half of me is gone." She sobbed. I just held her and let her cry. She probably hadn't talked about it much to anyone, but Bella and I didn't keep secrets from each other. I wanted to wring Edward's neck for doing this to her.

"Jacob seems to be making you feel better." I told her. She nodded weakly.

"He is. Jake is the glue holding me together."

"Ok. Well, I'm only here for two weeks so we are going to spend that time having a great time on the rez. Not thinking about _them._ Just me, you and Jake, laughing and having fun." I told her in a firm voice. "I'm the fun sister for a reason." I grinned. Bella gave a weak chuckle.

That night I awoke in the middle of the night to Bella screaming. I jumped up and sat on the bed next to her, trying to calm her down. She called out Edward's name, before she realised it was me. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing, it may have been her calling his name from the dream, not because she thought he was here. Bella woke another couple of times that night, but much quieter. This was going to be a very long fortnight.

Finally the morning arrived and I got up and dressed before Bella or Charlie could wake up. I watched Bella sleep for a few minutes. She looked stressed, even asleep, and she tossed and turned a lot.

"That's kind of creepy you know." She said, waking up and seeing me watching her.

"You didn't know I was a creepy stalker?" I asked in fake surprise. She gave a small smile. "Come on, get dressed and we can go down to see Jake." She nodded and began getting ready.

About an hour later we were in Bella's truck and heading down to Jake's place. It was a quick trip and he was out waiting to meet us before we even pulled up. I'm guessing he could hear the truck from miles away. It was ridiculously noisy, but Bella liked it so I wasn't going to complain.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Jacob asked Bella in a conspiratorial whisper. She pretended to appraise me and then nodded. He motioned for me to follow him to the garage. I went with the pair and saw a couple of almost finished motorbikes.

"Seriously Bella? Bikes?" I asked her in astonishment. Given how many lectures Charlie had

given both of us about bikes, I couldn't believe she would be helping Jacob make some.

"Well, I am feeling reckless."

"Reckless or Suicidal?" I asked. "Bikes require balance, which you don't have." She looked at me.

"Jake is going to teach me."

"Wonderful. I won't tell Charlie, but don't you get yourself killed." She gave me a ghost of her old carefree smile. Jacob was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why don't we take time out and go down to the beach?" He suggested. Bella and I nodded. Jacob led the way. It had been a long time since I had been to the beach and I whistled as I took it in. There was a white driftwood log part way down that Bella sat on. Jacob and I paddled in the sea briefly, but he didn't want to be away from Bella for long so we went to sit with her.

The beach was empty except for four boys a few hundred metres away from us.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That's Sam Uley and his gang." Jacob said. He sounded bitter. The boys were playing football, but all looked over when Jacob spoke as if they had heard him.

"Gang? I asked.

"Well, random people disappear for a couple of days then suddenly they reappear, hanging around with Sam. First it was a guy called Paul. Then Jared and Embry." He said the last name sadly and his face twisted into a bitter mask. The ball bounced over near us and one boy ran over to collect it. The way Jacob scowled, I assumed it was Embry. As he got close, he looked over at us, pain on his handsome features. He was huge. Gorgeous, dark hair cut short. He wore no shirt and his muscles bulged. His eyes met mine and he stopped walking towards the ball. He did nothing except stare at me, with, was that wonder?

Jacob was scowling at him. As he seemed to have stopped moving, I got up to give him the ball that had come to rest by my leg. Suddenly he shook his head, muttered something to himself and took the ball.

"Thanks. I'm Embry Call." He held out his hand. I saw the other boys frowning and yelling at him to come back but he ignored them.

"Lauren Swan." I shook his hand.

"So you can talk to her, but not your best friend?" Jacob yelled. Embry looked pained, but his eyes didn't leave my face.

"I think you are wanted." Bella said, gesturing at the other boys angrily. Embry shook his head again and his eyes turned to Jacob.

"I'm sorry man. It was nice to meet you, Lauren." He gave me a sad smile and jogged back to his friends. I saw him having a heated discussion with his friends. They kept glancing over in our direction, it was a bit creepy.

"Damn. Why can't he just talk to me?" Jacob growled, hitting the tree in frustration. Bella put an arm around him awkwardly. Because he was so much taller than her, it was around his waist rather than his shoulders. He rested his head on top of hers and it felt like a private moment. I glanced back over towards the four boys. Embry was staring at me. I gave a small wave and then turned back to Bella and Jacob.

"Do you wanna go and get some food?" I asked. They moved apart and Jacob nodded eagerly. We all stood up and left the beach. Billy didn't seem surprised to see us raiding the small kitchen.

"Hi Bella. Nice to finally see you again Lauren." Billy said in his deep voice, as he rolled into view.

"Hi Billy." We said at the same time. We hung out at Jacob's for the afternoon, watching movies and talking. Bella seemed much more lively by the end of the day. We even started to tease each other like we had in the past. But every now and again I would see the sadness creep into her eyes.

"Come on Bells. We best head home." I said after the third movie in a row. She reluctantly nodded and we said goodnight to Jake and Billy. Bella drove us home and we saw that Charlie had ordered food without us, so I reheated some leftovers for us. Bella went to bed early but I stayed up to watch football with Charlie.

"Bella has been better the last couple of days." He noted.

"Jacob seems very good for her. I can see when they are together, the difference. She still seems sad, but she also becomes at least a little bit more like the old Bella." I mused. Charlie nodded. We chatted a little bit more and then I headed up to bed myself. Bella was already asleep or pretending to be. I fell asleep instantly. That night Bella did not wake up screaming.

The next morning, everyone was gone by the time I woke up. Bella had to go to school, while I had taken a week off. Charlie was fishing, so it was just me. I decided to head down to the rez and sit on the beach. I didn't mind my own company. It was just as nice as spending time on my own as it was being with them. Then I realised that I didn't have a car, and it was rather a long walk.

After looking around the house, I then decided it would be worth it. There was almost nothing to do. I set off. For once it wasn't raining, but it was cloudy. I walked down the road. It was a pleasant day for a stroll and I was enjoying myself when a car drove past and stopped by me. A young man wound down a window. It was Embry.

"Need a lift?" He asked. "I'm heading down to the rez if you are."

"Thanks." I said, climbing into the truck next to him.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"I was just going to the beach. Bella has school and Charlie is fishing, so I didn't want to stay home alone." I explained.

"Good plan." He grinned. His dark brown eyes were warm as he looked over at me. I reached over to change the radio channel at the same time he did and our hands touched. His was burning hot.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Your hand. It's so warm." I said, staring at him curiously. He just shrugged.

"So how long are you here for?" He asked.

"Just two weeks. It's a yearly visit to see my dad, Charlie. Normally he meets me and Bella somewhere less rainy than Forks, but since Bella moved here I decided to come visit them both." He looked worried when I said I was only staying for two weeks.

"You don't fancy staying then?" He asked, clearly trying to keep his voice light.

"Not really. My mom wouldn't mind, she even suggested I stay with Bella and transfer schools. I said I would think about it."

"I'm sure you would grow to love it." Embry smiled at me. He really was hot, and not just temperature wise. "See something you like?" He teased. I realised I had been staring.

"Yes." I blurted out, without thinking. He looked surprised but then grinned widely. We then stopped, and I looked out the window at the beach.

"I'm not in a hurry. Would you like some company?" He asked. I considered this, I had come here to be alone, but Embry was really nice. Maybe I could learn something about this Sam guy who Jacob and Bella disliked so much.

"That would be great." I smiled at him.

"I just gotta go make a call. I will meet you there." He said. We both got out and I headed down to the beach. The sea was calm, glittering in the occasional ray of sun that slip through the grey clouds above. I sat on the same white driftwood tree that Bella had sat on yesterday, looking out over the sea.

It was only a few minutes later that Embry jogged back into view. He was wearing black cut offs and that was it. No shirt or shoes. His torso was very well defined and muscular. He sat down beside me.

"Sorry about that." He said as he sat down.

"Don't worry. Who were you calling?"

"Sam. He wanted to see me about something later, but I postponed it."

"Sam. As in Sam Uley?"

"Yeah. He is a great guy. Misunderstood but really nice."

"So if he is so nice, why can't you hang out with Jacob anymore? I know he misses you like crazy." I told him. Embry's face twisted.

"There are some things, that I can't explain to Jake yet. I miss him too, I truly do, but I have to wait. He isn't ready yet." He said in a sad voice.

"Yet? So you mean he is going to be hanging around with you soon?" I asked. Embry just nodded. "So he won't be able to see anyone? Including Bella." He nodded again. "No way. It will destroy her. I've only been here a couple of days and without Jacob around she falls to pieces again."

"I can't do anything. My hands are tied Lauren." He moaned, but he said my name almost tenderly.

"Can't you speak to Sam? I mean seriously, she has got Jacob to rebuild some motorbikes because she is feeling reckless. If she loses him after the Cullens, I'm worried she will do something stupid." As I said this, I felt strange. Here I was opening up to a guy I had just met. But if there was a way to help Bella, I wanted to do it. Even if that meant befriending someone in the 'gang' who would let Jacob see her. Or not make him join at all.

"Sam is really strict about talking to other people." Embry put his head in his hands.

"Well can't he just skip over Jacob. Leave him alone and recruit some other poor people." He shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way. We are born into this, not recruited." I sighed.

"There has to be something we can do. I won't let my sister go through that. Not when she just got on the road to recovery. She isn't good at being alone and she spends almost all her time with Jacob. If he can't talk to her, I don't know what she will do. I don't know how she can be so hooked into this guy if he just left her."

"Love does the strangest things to people." Embry said. I glanced over at him and he was staring at me. I looked out over the sea again, trying not to get caught up in his eyes. Suddenly a cold gust of wind blew over the beach, and the sea became rougher. I shivered slightly. "Don't you have a jacket?" He asked, now his voice was disapproving. I shook my head. I was so used to going out without one in Jacksonville, even if it was cloudy, that I had completely forgotten.

"Guess I forgot." I said. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then he scooted closer to me and put an arm around my shoulders. His whole body was boiling. I was immediately not cold anymore. "You're a walking furnace." I told him. He really did laugh now. It vibrated through his body.

"Are you going to need a lift home?" He asked.

"No, thanks. Bella is coming down to meet Jacob before going to the movies with him and a friend. I will get a lift back with them. So how come you can talk to me but not Jacob?" I asked suddenly.

"That's complicated. You're special." He told me. I frowned.

"But your best mate isn't?" He grimaced.

"I wanted to wait a bit before I explained anything, but I guess that's out the window."

"Wait. Are you going to tell me what you can't tell Jacob, which means I can't tell him either?" I asked him.

"We can't force you to be quiet, the way I have to be. But I wouldn't ask it of you if this wasn't important. You will understand when I explain." He said.

"Ok. So explain." I demanded. I was frustrated and I wanted to know why Jacob was going to be forced into this. And why my sister couldn't know but I could. Embry took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

 _but there is no escaping your love_

 _these lines of lightning mean_

 _we're never alone, never alone_

 _\- Counting Crows ''Accidentally in love'_

(A/N I know the timeline is sped up slightly from NM but hey it's fiction. I will be keeping the events in the same order as the book, just changing the speed at which events happen. :) Keep reviewing, they make my day)

"Do you know anything about Quileute legends?" He asked me, his face serious. I shook my head, and then remembered a little bit from spending time at Billy Black's house.

"Don't you call yourselves protectors or something?"

"Some of us are protectors." He corrected me. "It's in our blood."

"So you and Sam and the others are the protectors?" I asked. He nodded. "Protecting whom from what?"

"Protecting humans."

"You say humans as if you aren't one." I noted.

"I'm not exactly." Embry admitted, as if the words tasted bitter. I froze with shock. Positive I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"You're not human?" I asked. The words sounded strange, wrong. He shook his head, watching my face carefully. He looked worried. "Then what are you?" I managed.

"I...I'm a werewolf." My mouth fell open. I jerked away from him instinctively and his arm fell loosely at his side, making no attempt to make me stay. "Well I guess you could call us Shapeshifters because we don't need the full moon. That's a myth."

"So Jacob is a werewolf?" I asked.

"Yes, but he hasn't changed yet. It lies dormant in our bodies until we reach a certain age and make our first change. It's triggered by anger the first time. Although if we wait too long, we just get angry for no reason and phase."

"Phase?"

"That's what we call the transformation."

"God. This is insane Embry." He made to take my hand but I flinched away. He looked miserable. "Why can't you tell Jake before. Prepare him."

"Because until it happens, he won't believe us. We all grow up hearing the legends, but none of us believe them. Until it happens to us." He added the last partly angrily.

"You seem to human." I told him quietly.

"I am. As you can tell I run a temperature. But I am human really, except I occasionally turn into a giant wolf."

"Is that why you guys are all so stupidly tall and muscular?" Embry gave a small smile and nodded.

"The wolf gene gives us accelerated growth. We would all be this tall eventually, but the gene makes us reach full growth within a few months. The muscles are useful though."

"What are you protecting the tribe from?"

"Cold ones. You would call them vampires." I felt faint. This was all too much. I was vaguely aware of Embry calling my name, sounding almost sick with worry.

"This is all just crazy." I muttered. It was too much to believe.

"Please believe me Lauren. I wouldn't make this up." I just stared at him, my vision becoming clearer again. His face was creased with worry.

"Show me." I whispered.

"What?"

"Show me." I requested. He seemed to consider that and then jogged off into the woods. I called for him to come back. I didn't want to be left alone with this news. It was crazy, unbelievable. Yet I couldn't doubt Embry's word. After a minute a huge grey wolf emerged from the trees and a scream built in my throat. Before I could react it bounced over and nuzzled against my side. I stared into its brown eyes and suddenly I knew it was Embry. Instinctively I reached out, as if to pet him like I would a dog. I scratched behind his ears and he made a rumbling sound deep in his chest.

Suddenly he bounded off again, back into the woods, only to emerge a few minutes later as a human again.

"You make a cute wolf." I told him with a grin. "Scary at first, you are huge, but kinda cute once you get used to it."

"Gee thanks. I always wanted to be cute." He retorted with a sigh. "Are you ok?" He asked, staring at my face anxiously. I paused to think. Was I ok with this? Not really. I could leave, never speak of this again and try to pretend this had all been a nightmare. But at the same time I didn't want to do that. As each second passed, Embry's face grew more and more worried.

"I guess. It's bizarre beyond belief and difficult to believe but I can't doubt you."

"But you aren't completely freaking out and never want to speak to me again?" He asked urgently.

"I don't mind speaking to you again. It's not like you had a choice in this." He face suddenly broke into a huge grin. He made to put an arm around me and this time I didn't move away. He hugged me so tightly I thought a few ribs might have cracked.

"Can I ask you something else?" I asked, not wanting to ruin his sudden joyful mood.

"Of course. Ask me anything." He said.

"Why can you tell me this?" The worry came flooding back to his face.

"Have you ever heard if imprinting?" He asked, his voice shook slightly with nerves. I shook my head again. "Well, it's how we found our soul mates. When we see them, it's like gravity moves, we would do anything for them."

"You don't get a choice who you love?" I asked. That sounded awful. "And what about the person you imprint on, don't they get a choice?"

"We don't really. It shows us our soul mate, why would we want anyone else? We love them with all our hearts. As for the people we imprint on, they have a choice, of course they do. If they didn't love us romantically then I guess we would have to settle for best friend or like a brother. Whatever they need."

"That's...sweet...I guess." I wasn't sure how I felt about it. "But that doesn't explain why you are telling me this and not, say, Jacob." He just looked at me.

"There are no secrets from our imprints. Even if they aren't wolves, we can tell them everything about us." He told me. I stared at him as the pieces fell into place.

"You... you imprinted on me?" I asked quietly. He nodded. I didn't have a clue what to say. I met this boy for the first time yesterday and now he was telling me I'm his soul mate. That was the craziest thing he had told me today, which was saying something.

"Look, you don't have to act on it today. Just, think about it. I know this is a lot to process, if it wasn't for the fact I was a wolf at the time, I wouldn't have believed Sam when he told me. Just know that I will always be here for you Lauren. Whatever you need, whenever you need it. I will always put you first." He watched my face. I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his voice, but it was just too much.

"I need time to think about this." I told him. Embry nodded.

"Take all the time you need." He replied. I tried to think of something to ask him, that didn't involve the fact that I was his soul mate.

"So, are there many vampires around here?" I asked.

"Not really. We have a treaty with the Cullens, but ones we can kill? No, its rare to get them."

"The Cullens are vampires?" I shrieked. "My older sister was dating a vampire?" He nodded. "Did she know about this?"

"I don't know. I am pretty sure she did."

"So she knows a vampire and decided not to tell me?"

"She probably couldn't. It's not exactly a secret that she can tell. It is up to the discretion of the Cullens. As I can't tell just anyone, only my imprint."

"If she knows they are vampires, doesn't she know what you are?"

"I doubt it. Or she would probably have guessed why we hang with Sam now."

"Can't we tell her then. I know she isn't an imprint, but if she is keeping that secret, surely it won't be bad for her to know about you. Especially if Jacob has to become one." Embry looked thoughtful.

"I can ask Sam, but I will wait until Jake turns. He may have weeks left but I think it will only be a few days at most. He is growing at an incredible rate which we all did just before we turned." I smiled at him. He grinned back and moved slightly away from me so he could see my face. "We are having a bonfire next week. They tell all the tribe stories and the other wolves will be there so you can officially meet the guys. Would you come?"

"I will think about it. But Embry, you say that I'm your imprint or whatever, but i'm only here for two weeks. Then I am going back to Jacksonville." His face twisted with pain.

"I know. I will try to think of something." He said. "We can call every day. If you want to obviously."

"Look, I think I hear Bella's truck coming now. I have to go and meet her and Jacob." I avoided his question of whether I wanted to or not because I wasn't sure myself.

"Please don't say anything, I promise to speak to Sam, but at least wait until I tell you what he said." Embry begged. I looked at him and nodded. He gave me his number. "If you need me, call, ok?" I nodded again and stood up. Embry stood with me.

"I guess I will see you soon." I said.

"I hope so." He replied. "I better go, Jacob shouldn't see me." He jogged off towards the trees and I found myself watching after him wistfully. After a second I headed towards Jacob's house and found him outside hugging Bella.

"Hey guys." I called.

"Hi Lauren." Jacob called. Bella smiled and waved me over. "We heading straight to the movie?" Jacob turned back to Bella. She smiled and nodded. We all piled into her truck and headed back to Forks.

On the way I considered everything that Embry had told me today. It was beyond freaky. There was no doubt that Embry was hot, and sweet, but soul mates? After just a few seconds. That was hard to believe. Maybe I should give him a chance. But what if I did and it went great but then I had to move back to Jacksonville.

It was a very bad idea to start any kind of relationship, but the way Embry put it, he would follow me to the ends of the earth or something drastic like that. The journey didn't take as long as usual, or so it seemed. By the time I looked up from my pondering, we were almost at the movies.

We met Mike outside as he was already waiting for us. As we stood there, Mike and Jacob eyeing each other jealousy, the phone rang and Bella answered it. It was really awkward standing with two guys who were so jealous of each other. Bella was blind to it as well, it was funny to watch.

"Aren't you a bit young?" Mike was asking Jacob, who informed him that Bella was buying his ticket. As she was mine, but I didn't say that out loud. Soon she came back and informed us that Angela was sick with flu and Ben was staying behind to take care of her, so it was just us four. The two guys sat either side of Bella, and I sat on the end next to Jacob.

The film was so unrealistic it was laughable. Jacob and I snickered through the entire thing, until Mike suddenly ran out looking slightly green. Bella ran after him so Jacob and I followed. Jake went to check on Mike in the toilets. when he came out he was trying not to laugh.

"You should hold out for guys with stronger stomachs."

"Like you huh?" I asked. He winked and nodded. As he walked past me, I felt a heat from his skin similar to that of Embry. I realised that Jake must be very close to turning now. I went outside and phoned Embry.

"Hello?" He answered immediately.

"Embry?"

"Lauren! Hey. Miss me already?" He joked.

"Maybe. But I'm at the movies with Bella and Jacob. Jake is running a fever almost exactly like yours."

"Damn, he must be really close. Be very careful, it won't take much to set him off now. You need to get him home as soon as possible." Embry sounded really worried.

"I will. Just please make sure there is someone to explain what is happening to him." I begged.

"I will." He promised. "Don't come down to the Rez tomorrow. When we first change, we are very unstable and can get angry easily. Being around him then is dangerous for you. Once it is safe I will let you know. Keep an eye on Bella. She won't be able to see him for a few days at least."

"Oh God. This is going to destroy her. Get Billy to tell her he has a bug. Something contagious so she can't see him until you have spoken to Sam."

"I will do my best Lauren. I promise." He said. I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Thanks Embry. Hopefully I will see you soon."

"Yeah, hopefully. Night. Sleep well."

"You too." Then I hung up and headed back inside. I was doing the best I could and I knew Embry would too. Mike was standing by Bella and Jacob, looking very sickly.

"Bella, why don't you drive Jacob straight home and I will take Mike back to his. Then you can pick me up from Mike's." She nodded. Mike handed me his keys and directed me back to his house.

"Thanks for doing this." He said in a weak voice.

"Your welcome." I replied in a tight voice. I was worried about Bella and Jacob, but it was the quickest way to get him home. Also I figured he would be less likely to lose control around her. It was a little while before Bella arrived to pick me up.

"Hey. How is Mike?" She asked.

"Very sick." I replied.

"Jacob is as well I think. He was running a ridiculous fever. He said he felt strange as well."

"I hope we don't get the bug." I said. "That would not be fun." We arrived back at the house and Charlie was already asleep on the couch. I woke him gently and he staggered upstairs. Bella rang Jacob but Billy told her he was ill. At almost the exact same time I got a text from Embry saying Jacob had phased. I texted him back goodnight and went to bed, worried about what the next day would bring.

My dreams were particularly vivid that night. Full of gigantic wolves and Edward Cullen dripping blood from his mouth. I woke with a start as Bella was sitting bolt upright in bed. The sun was shining through the curtains. I let Bella get ready first, as she had school. I decided to stay home with Charlie, as he had a day off work.

It was a very long day, waiting for Bella to get home. Charlie and I watched sports together and went out for lunch. I was much more talkative than my sister but Charlie was just like Bella so conversation was sparse. However, it was nice to spend some time with my Dad. I had missed him. It was nice being around someone so down to earth and steadfast. The opposite of my scatterbrained, erratic but wonderful mother. It was raining for the first time since my arrival in Forks.

"Do you like it here?" He asked me suddenly.

"It's better than I remember." I said truthfully.

"Your mother was talking about you possibly moving here at the start of next school year." He glanced over at me. I looked up in surprise.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She seemed to think it would be better if you and Bella were together. Especially if she stays this depressed. Having you here as well as Jacob has brought out great improvement, but you can still see how miserable she is."

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad, living here. I would feel a bit bad leaving mom and Phil though."

"Seeing as it was her idea, I'm sure she won't mind." He assured me. "But you would be sharing with Bella."

"It seems to be working ok at the moment." I smiled. Sharing with Bella brought back memories from when we were kids in Phoenix.

"You will consider it?" He asked, looking hopeful. I nodded, but I was now thinking about Embry. If things did go well, I could move here as soon as school finished and spend the summer here as well as the school year. As I decided that, I realised I had my answer about imprinting. I could definitely live with it. However, I wanted to get to know Embry a bit better before we jumped into anything. I had barely known the guy two days. With this decided I just waited for Bella to come home.

When she did, she looked worried.

"Has Jake phoned?" Was her first question after walking through the door. I shook my head and she called him. Nobody answered. To distract her, I asked for help with some of my school work. Bella was more than happy to help.

"I hope it isn't too serious." She said, as she was showing me how to solve a Calculus problem.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Let's get some sleep." She said. "I doubt Jake will phone tonight." I nodded in agreement and we got ready. It was a bad night for Bella. She woke screaming a couple of times. I tried to comfort her as best I could. In the end I lay down next to her and she seemed to calm down. I only got a few hours sleep. I think it was still more than Bella.

"I'm sorry." She apologised the next morning.

"Don't worry about it. Is it Edward?" She flinched at the name but nodded all the same. I hugged her. "Do you wanna go out tonight? Just me and you? We can go to Port Angeles or something." Bella gave me a weak smile and nodded.

"Why don't we go for a hike?." She suggested.

"Didn't dad say stay out of the woods?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But there is this really beautiful clearing I want to show you." She said. I agreed to go straight after she came home from school. As we spoke my phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Lauren?" Embry's voice, came breathless on the other end of the line.

"Hey there. What's up?"

"I missed you." He confessed. "And I needed to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I've spoken to Sam."

"You have? What did he say?" I asked eagerly.

"He agrees with your point that as Bella knows about the Cullens, she can know about us. But not until Jacob is more stable. Judging by the rate it took everyone else to get some control, maybe a week. He phased back to human much quicker than the rest of us so it might be less. I will let you know."

"That's awesome. Thank you so much." I grinned.

"Anything for you." He said quietly.

"I will talk to you later." I said. He agreed and we said goodbye.

"Who was that?" Bella asked. I decided to make the whole thing a surprise so I just shrugged.

"One of my friends doing me a favour." I told her. Then she got ready and left for school.


	4. Chapter 4

_My heart's a stereo_

 _it beats for you so listen close_

 _hear my thoughts in every note_

 _make me your radio and_

 _turn me up when you feel low_

 _this melody was meant for you_

 _so sing along to my stereo._

 _\- Gym Class Heroes 'Stereo hearts'_

(E. Pov)

I missed Lauren so much. I felt a now familiar ache in my gut. It made me wonder how Sam coped away from Emily. At least Jared could see Kim in school and Sam lived with Emily. My Lauren would be leaving state in less than two weeks. I tried not to dwell on it because it just felt like someone was stabbing my straight through the heart. My mind flashed back to the conversation with Sam.

 _I was running patrol with Sam, watching him sniff the ground for leech scent. A redhead had been here once or twice._

' _Hey Sam.' I thought._

' _What?' He asked._

' _Ya know Bella already knows that the Cullens are leeches?'_

' _She does?' He was genuinely surprised. 'I'm impressed he got the guts to tell her.'_

' _Well I saw In Jake's mind that he told her some of the tribe's stories and she guessed what they were.'_

' _Damn Jacob. We are lucky the Cullen's didn't get mad and call a breach in the treaty. We were outnumbered then. Technically we still are if they come back.'_

' _Yeah.' I agreed with a shaky laugh. 'So, I was thinking, Ok no, Lauren was thinking, if Bella has already been told the stories, would there be much harm in letting her know they are real? I mean she already knows the Cold ones are real, so why not remind her of the rest of the story?'_

' _She is not part of the tribe.' Sam stated firmly._

' _She might as well be. I know Jacob hasn't imprinted, but his bond with her is pretty damn strong.' I argued. 'And Lauren told me she isn't doing well without Jacob around. I've seen in your mind how she was when the leeches left.' I felt Sam's internal wince. 'So don't you think she should know and be able to see him. I'm sure otherwise Jake will find a way to remind her if not allowed to tell her directly.'_

' _You probably have a point.' I felt a mental sigh. 'I can't catch every loophole when I give orders. Jacob is one stubborn kid.'_

 _I chuckled. 'Yes he is.' I agreed._

' _Fine. Bella Swan can know because of her involvement with Jacob Black. And with your imprint. I agree to this against my better judgement, but it has been proven that she can keep the secret.' I knew how hard it was for Sam to give the permission. However I knew Jake would find a way otherwise, and it would be better for the pack to be aware rather than him to just break the rules._

' _I agree.' Sam said, answering my thoughts that I hadn't actually thought in terms of our conversation. It was weird reading each other's minds._

I came back to reality, sat in my kitchen. My mom was out at work and I was waiting for Jake to arrive so we could go on patrol. I had only been on the phone to Lauren a few minutes ago, but I missed her voice. I also wondered if this craving for her company would ever let up. Of course it would be easier once her and Bella were allowed on the Rez, but then we still had to deal with her leaving. And the issue of if she even wanted me. It was highly possible that she would decide the imprint was too much and want to go her own way. She had firmly expressed her disgust for the idea of having her choice taken away. Hopefully, she would fall for me despite the imprint. She would never have to deal with me leaving her. I would always give her my utmost devotion whether she loved me back or not. Any way I could be part of her life was the best gift I could have been given.

"Thinking anything interesting?" Jacob's voice broke my reverie. He had become much more bitter since his first phase, not that I blamed him. He finally made progress with the girl and now it was all out the window. Until I told him he could see her soon. We did still have to wait until he was stable.

"Lauren." I said simply.

"Oh yeah. Your _Imprint._ " He said it like it was the worst word he could think of.

"What's your issue man?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Just you have to be screwed over by the fates, telling who you have to love. No matter who gets hurt in the process, like Leah. It's alright for you, nice and simple. For me? What if I imprint on Bella and the leech comes back? What if I don't imprint on her, we get together and then I imprint? I would have to break every promise I made her because fate messed it up." All his pent up frustration was pouring out.

"Simple? I imprint on a girl who is only around for a couple of weeks then I have to live with her in another state permanently. Take how painful it would be for you if Bella moved away and multiply that by ten." I said, getting angry.

"Yeah. That would suck." He agreed grudgingly.

"Besides, I spoke to Sam and he agreed you could tell, or retell, the stories to Bella. As for whether you date her or not, if you don't imprint I would advise that you don't. It will only hurt both of you." I told him.

"But I love her Em." He said, sounding exhausted.

"I know man, but if she isn't your imprint, there isn't much you can do." I didn't know what else to say. "She doesn't seem ready for a relationship with you anyway, so it might be a good thing if you don't imprint on her."

"It would be great if I did. I could safely promise to never leave her. I could give her the security the leech never did." He growled. I backed up quickly, hands raised.

"Fair point, well made." I told him. "But, if you don't then it seems like there is a high chance you will leave her at some point. And she can't afford to have you leave her too."

His face crumpled. "The last thing I wanna do is hurt her. But I can't help myself around her."

"Well you have a couple of days to get your wolf self stable and then we shall see what happens with you and Bella. Let's go patrol or Sam will have our hides for being late." He nodded and we left. Thankfully we were the only two as wolves. It was still creepy having everyone inside my head.

We had been on patrol most of the day and as we were sweeping around the border line in opposite directions, I smelt, through Jacob, the sickly sweet scent of leech. It was recent as well. I sprinted towards Jake and he followed the trail. Remembering protocol, I howled loudly as I ran. Within seconds I felt a shimmer that meant someone had phased and Sam's mind joined us.

'What's going on?' He thought.

'Leech trail. Fresh.' I thought quickly, I was almost where Jacob had first found it. The trail led towards Forks.

'What the devil does she want?' Jacob asked.

'We don't know. But this isn't her trail. This is another one.'

'Careful, it could be a Cullen. If it is we are technically on their land.' Sam told us. Soon Paul had phased as well and joined us in pursuit. Sam howled again to get Jared's attention. 'Where is he?' Sam demanded.

'Last time I checked he was at Kim's.' Paul informed us. We mentally groaned in unison. That would mean we would soon be treated to some delightful images of what they had been up to. At least Sam controlled those kind of thoughts.

The leech's trail was getting stronger. We all slowed down as we emerged into a bright clearing. At the opposite end to us stood a leech with dreadlocks, looking like he was about to feed. My gaze shifted to the two girls behind him and my heart stopped. Lauren and Bella were stood there looking terrified. Lauren. Too close to a hungry leech.

'Stop.' Sam ordered before I could charge. Jacob was about ready to charge with me but the alpha command stopped us and we fell into position. I saw Lauren's face turn from terror to relief as she recognised me and then to worry as we all stalked towards the vampire. This time I could tell she was worried about me.

Suddenly the leech turned and ran. We all charged after him except myself and Jacob. We both slowed down to check Lauren and Bella were ok. Once we established they seemed unharmed I ran off towards the vamp. Jacob followed reluctantly. Once we caught up with the others they had surrounded the leech. He had threatened my imprint and I jumped between Paul and Jared, who had now shown up. He put his hands up but I grabbed one and ripped his arm off. Jacob quickly had his other arm and between us we ripped apart the pieces while Sam turned human to build a fire.

'First leech we actually find and it was dead easy.' Paul groaned. 'I didn't even get any action. How come Jake and Embry get all the fun?'

'Because it was the people they love that were being threatened. If it were Emily I would want the chance to rip him to pieces myself.' Sam explained. 'Right, Embry, Jacob you have done your patrol for the day. Jared and Paul take over. I will relieve you with Embry later tonight. Embry go find Lauren, make sure she is ok. Jake, get some sleep.' He told us all in a quiet decisive tone.

I sprinted off to Forks. I phased to human just outside of their house and pulled on my cut-offs. Knocking on the door, I heard Bella and Lauren talking. Charlie opened the door and looked at me in surprise.

"Hey kid. Embry Call right?"

"Yes sir." I smiled.

"Who is it dad?" I heard Lauren call from the kitchen. My heart sped up slightly as she came into view. Gorgeous as always. "Oh hi Embry." She said. I saw Charlie raise an eyebrow.

"You met Embry?" He asked her.

"Yeah. We met on the beach the other day. What can I do for you?" She turned to me.

"I was just in neighbourhood, thought I would come and say hello, see how you like it in Forks." I addressed this more to Charlie. Lauren would probably know it was no coincidence I was hanging around here. I had promised to give her time and space, but it hurt to be away.

"Bella and I were just making lasagne, you are welcome to join us." She offered. Charlie looked at her curiously and then shrugged.

"I would love to. Though I have a large stomach, so don't feel obliged" I smiled. Charlie ushered me over the threshold. I had never been in the house before, but my eyes were fixed on Lauren. I wanted to check again that she was unharmed from her encounter in the woods. Bella joined us all in the crowded hallway and her eyes bugged out when she saw me. I honestly hadn't thought about this part of my spectacular plan. Bella still thought I was part of a gang. "Hi Bella." I said politely.

"Hi Embry." She muttered. Charlie looked from me to her and then shrugged, heading towards the front room I presumed.

"You girls need any help?" I asked. Bella shook her head and looked meaningfully at Lauren. Then she went into the kitchen.

"How are you?" I asked Lauren, aware we were the only ones left in the hallway. I could hear a baseball game blaring from the front room.

"I'm ok. Worried, but ok." She said in a quiet voice. "Was that you in the clearing earlier?" She asked, lowering her voice even further. I nodded.

"I would never let anything happen to you." I promised in an undertone. It was so good to be near her again. I felt like I could breathe properly, after being underwater. I wanted to pull her close and hug her but decided not too. She was frowning slightly.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked. I nodded instantly. "Ok, I'm going out for a walk with Embry." She called over her shoulder.

"Stay out of the woods." Charlie called back.

"Will do sir." I told him.

"Be back in a minute Bella." She said. Bella had emerged from the kitchen, looking between us worriedly. Then she nodded, biting her lip with worry. We left and headed down the street, nowhere in particular in mind. "So why did you really turn up today?" She asked with the ghost of a smirk.

"To make sure you were ok. We got the leech, but I wanted to be sure."

"I'm fine Embry." She told me, a note of impatience in her voice. "Bella has been freaking out though. I tried to tell her there were five wolves and one vampire, but she has seen vampires in action. And she didn't know they were werewolves."

"Do you know what it wanted?" I asked. Her face twisted. She didn't want to tell me. "Obviously, Bella didn't know you had told me about vampires, so she tried to tell me what it was but still left out telling me her ex-boyfriend is one. From what the guy said, another vampire wanted Bella. Mate for a mate he said. I think it has something to do with Phoenix last summer. Bella left Forks and turned up in Phoenix really injured. Edward was there too. I think he killed a vampire's mate and now they want to kill Bella because she was Edward's mate." She tried to explain.

"That makes sense. Also she is the easier target. The Cullens are a big coven and she seems to be alone, maybe the leech with dreadlocks was working for her. So go after the human instead." I mused.

" _That human,_ also happens to be my sister." She growled at me.

"I know. I'm sorry. Lauren, we will protect her. Both of you. A pack our size will have no issues once we catch her. Unfortunately she seems to have a way of escaping every time. It's driving us all mad."

"But that's enough about that. I came out here to talk about us." She said. I caught my breath, my heart thumping unevenly in my chest. This was the moment I had been waiting for. A lot sooner than I expected.

"Ok." I urged her to continue.

"Well, I asked myself whether I was ok with imprinting. I guess the answer to that was not really. You love me because fate told you too, not because of who I am." Her face was pensive.

"Fate shows us who best completes us. With them we feel whole." I corrected.

"How can you feel whole with me, if you don't know who I am?" She challenged.

"That is a wolf trait. We look human, but we do have some wolf characteristics even in human form." We had stopped walking at the edge of the trees. Darkness was falling rapidly, and the moon was the only light now. "It doesn't mean we jump into a relationship with them straight away, not unless they are ready. I told you before, I will wait. Even if it takes forever, if all you want is a friend, then that is what I will be."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to give this a chance, and hope you love me in a human way as well as a wolf way, I guess." My heart leapt.

"You mean it?" I asked, breathless. She smiled.

"Yeah. I don't wanna throw away a chance just because I don't agree with how it came about. But I also don't want to hurt you Embry. This is going to affect everything if it works out. I live in Jacksonville for crying out loud."

"I know. I would come and visit as often as Sam allows, even if I have to run the entire way." I vowed. The idea of her moving back, hurt like hell, but I knew we would have to cross that bridge. Soon.

"I can call every day." She smiled. I felt like a huge load had been lifted from my shoulders. She was giving me a chance. One I wasn't sure I deserved, but would grasp with both hands.

"So, would you like to hang out at the Tribe bonfire? That would be a good place to learn more about each other and spend time together." I asked.

"Sounds wonderful." She grinned. I reached out and brush a stray piece of hair from her face with my fingertips. She shivered slightly at my touch and I smiled to myself, knowing she wouldn't be able to see me properly in the darkness. "We better head inside." She said, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes. I believe I was invited to share some lasagne."

"Sure. I doubt there will be enough to satisfy your overlarge stomach though." She teased.

"I shall consider it a snack." I laughed. She reached out as if to take my hand, and then withdrew, thinking better of it. I felt a stab of disappointment, but she had agreed to give me a chance so that was enough for now. We walked back to the house, talking about anything and everything. She quizzed me on my dislikes and likes, childhood memories. We didn't have time for much as we hadn't gone far, but her enthusiasm was heartening.

"We're back." Lauren called as she opened the door.

"Just in time." Bella called back. Lauren led the way to the kitchen. There was only enough room at the small table for three so Charlie ate in the front room with the sports channel on.

"Bella, would you like to come to the tribe bonfire next week?" I asked her.

"Will Jacob be there?"

"If he is well enough." I replied.

"Ok then. Will Sam Uley be there?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Her face fell. "Is he really ill or has Sam just sucked him into his stupid gang?" She asked in an angry undertone. I felt a spark of annoyance, she had no idea what Sam had been through.

"Sam has done nothing to Jacob." I replied, trying to keep calm.

"He wouldn't chose to hang around with him, Jake hated him." Bella argued.

"None of us chose to." I said in a voice too quiet for either of them to hear. "Bella, Sam didn't force Jake into anything. He didn't make any of us do anything, he helps us."

"Helps with what?" She pressed.

"I'm going to let Jake explain that to you. It's not my place to tell." I told her shortly. I felt the need to defend Sam. Bella was lucky he agreed to let her know at all. However I did get her point. We had all thought Sam was up to no good until we realised what was really going on. I felt Lauren squeeze my knee in support and I immediately felt better.

"So when can I see Jake?" Bella pressed.

"At the bonfire." I replied.

"I need to see him before that."

"You can't."

"Why? Is Sam contagious?" I had to hide a snort of laughter at that comment. Even Lauren looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"No. But you can't see him until the bonfire. If you can't accept that then you can't see him at all." I told her firmly. Bella looked ready to argue some more, but Lauren shook her head and she nodded her head at me.

"Fine." Bella looked angry. I could tell Lauren was going to get a talking to later. Once we were all done eating, I helped wash the dishes and then turned to Lauren.

"Hey, I better get going." I said. She nodded.

"Ok then. It was nice to see you Embry, thanks for stopping by." She smiled at me warmly. My heart fluttered slightly. I said goodbye to Charlie and Bella, then headed out towards the woods. I quickly phased and ran home to get some sleep in before patrol tonight. My mom was thankfully out at work when I staggered home. I jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

(L. Pov)

As soon as Embry left, Bella fixed me with a look that meant she wanted to talk to me privately. I was dreading this conversation. Mostly because I couldn't actually tell her anything, and partly because I hated keeping secrets from my big sister. Then I reminded myself she had kept it secret about Edward being a vampire.

We finished our lasagne and said goodnight to Charlie, telling him we would be working on homework, as it was too early to actually be going to bed. I dithered, going as slowly as possible up the stairs. When I got up and ready for bed, Bella was waiting expectantly on the bed.

"So what's up with you and Embry?" She demanded.

"He's nice. You know we met on the beach. Next day he saw me walking and gave me a lift to La Push. We talked a bit, and then I met you and Jake. He came over tonight, which surprised me as much as you, and that's it." I surmised, leaving out the bit where we were supposedly soul mates.

"That's it? He has been ignoring his friends for weeks and now he is suddenly talking to you and being really friendly? What's up with that?"

"I don't know." I lied, suddenly very grateful I was a much better liar than Bella. She looked at me sceptically.

"You didn't ask?" She asked me. I cursed mentally.

"Yeah, he didn't really answer the question so I didn't press him." I replied calmly.

"Jake won't answer my phone calls either. Billy keeps saying he is sick, and now no one will even pick up." She complained.

"Well he was running a bit of a temperature, it's probably contagious." I told her. Bella looked as if this wasn't a good enough excuse to be ignoring her.

"That doesn't mean he can't even pick up a phone. Or even get Billy to hand it to him. I think I should go down."

"Embry said he would be at the bonfire." I reminded her.

"Yeah, with Sam Uley. I want to talk to him before he gets sucked into that stupid gang." She began getting angry.

"Jheez Bells. Calm down, you know Jake wouldn't get himself into something as stupid as a gang." I missed out the part about being born into one.

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice." My head snapped up.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible.

"Well, Jake said that both he and Embry hated Sam and his gang before Embry started hanging around with them. Maybe Sam is forcing him into it."

"I doubt that Bells. Billy and the other elders wouldn't stand for it if Sam was forcing kids into something they didn't want to do." Bella snorted.

"Well, I'm going to that bonfire and I'm going to find out what the hell is going on." She said firmly. I hid a grin and just nodded at her. The idea of Bella walking up to any of the werewolves and giving them a piece of her mind was hilarious. They were all at least a foot taller than her and one hell of a lot stronger, yet Bella would probably make them feel about two feet tall.

"You fancy giving me some more Calculus tuition?" I asked.

"Sure." She agreed after a minute. We got to work and kept busy until dark. As we lay in bed that night, I thought I heard the snuffling of a wolf outside the window. I leaned out and saw a grey wolf standing a few feet away, shining in the moonlight. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes because it was oddly comforting knowing that he was out there protecting us. He gave a quiet howl and I waved out at him. Then I retreated back to bed, and slept soundly.

I woke the next morning with sunlight streaming across my face. Bella was already awake and ready for school. Thankfully it was Thursday, so the bonfire was tomorrow. Much longer and she would head down to La Push anyway, and that could be an issue.

"You want me to cook tonight?" I offered. Bella smiled slightly and nodded. Bella left for school and I lay back in bed deciding what to do with my day. As I was deciding, my phone rang.

"Lauren?"

"Hey Embry."

"What you doing today?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Na. I had night patrol, so I took the day off sick. Since we know what the leech wants, Sam has got us on double patrol. School kinda got thrown out the window."

"You don't need to patrol our house all night." I said. Now I felt really bad that he had been there all night. It wasn't fair on the boys.

"I won't leave you unprotected." He told me firmly. "It's not so much of a big deal."

"Well, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked him, grinning to myself.

"I definitely should, but I don't have you for long. I can sleep when you go to Jacksonville." He replied, his voice becoming sad.

"Ok then. Charlie is out fishing all day so you can come over. We can study." I laughed.

"Anything you like." He said. "Be up in about an hour?" He offered hopefully.

"Ok. See you then." I hung up and grinned to myself. I definitely enjoyed having Embry around. He was one of the nicest guys I knew. After a few seconds, I decided to make some lunch; it would take me until he got here to make enough for him anyway. I threw on a nice, blue, button-up blouse and some denim shorts. Then I got busy making sandwiches and muffins and cookies.

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. I opened it with a frown and then smiled. Embry was early. He had brought his truck so he could carry his school stuff. He wore a tight fitting, black t-shirt that emphasised his abs and muscular chest. He also had a pair of grey cuts-offs that hung off his narrow hips. I tried very hard not to gape at him. After a second, I turned my gaze to his face and he wore an expression similar to how I felt; only his mouth was actually open.

"See something you like?" I teased him, recalling his words when he drove me to La Push. He flushed slightly.

"Definitely." He replied with a grin. "You look gorgeous." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." I told him and then stood back, letting him in. His eyes never left my face as he put his school things on the kitchen table. He then surveyed the mass of food I had prepared.

"Wow. You didn't need to go to so much effort." He told me with an easy smile. I grinned back.

"Gotta make a good first impression. Don't expect it any time soon." I laughed.

"Well, now I know you can, I might expect it every time I see you. In fact, I may need a lot more study time." He chuckled. I just pretended to smack him upside the head but he dodged and caught my hand. "I didn't have you pegged as the violent type." He laughed.

"Now you know." I told him, smugly. "So shall we study first, or eat?"

"Eat!" He said as his stomach let out a loud growl. I laughed and gestured to the plate that he should help himself.

"Eat what you like. Mine is over here." I told him, pointing at a plate of sandwiches I made separately. "I didn't know what you liked so I made some of everything." I confessed.

"I eat pretty much anything." He laughed, digging in quickly. It was incredible how much he could eat, so quickly. "Emily can't wait to meet you by the way." He told me.

"She can't?"

"No. Well, her and Kim are the only imprints at the moment. You haven't officially been introduced to the pack yet, so the bonfire is going to be good for lots of things."

"Yeah. Bella wasn't happy last night."

"I don't imagine she was." His face twisted into a grimace.

"I didn't tell her anything though." I assured him. His face relaxed slightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled. "She will find out soon enough. Although she is going to pretty shocked about Sam. She really hates him." I laughed. Then I recounted how she wanted to give them a piece of her mind. Embry laughed.

"That certainly would be a sight. I have no doubt she could put them all in their place. Women are usually good at that sort of thing." He agreed.

"Careful. Or I may decide you need putting in your place." I warned him, wagging a finger at him with a smirk. Now he looked wary. I laughed and started clearing up the food. Embry started to give me a hand. "You don't have to do that." I told him.

"I know. But you worked so hard to make it for me, it only feels right." A guy who does dishes willingly? Maybe I did have a keeper. "What are you smiling at?" He asked, eyeing my expression with some apprehension. I told him and he chuckled.

We spent a couple of hours studying together. After a while the phone rang and Charlie told me he would be home late, so Embry and I had until Bella came home to hang out together. We continued the quiz that we had started the night before.

"Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Blue." He replied. "Favourite place?"

"My bed." He fell about laughing. "Ok, no, I really like La Push beach." He beamed. "First pet?"

"My dog, Buster."

"Buster?"

"Erm...yeah.. I was like four when I named him." He defended himself, blushing slightly.

"Suuuure." I laughed.

"Ok, what is your best childhood memory?" He asked.

"Oh, that's a hard one. It's probably going round to my grandparents house with Bella and eating their homemade cookies."

"Awww." He cooed. We continued like this for the next few hours. Embry was such a sweet, caring guy. Raised only by his mom, who had never remarried, he was very close to her. It seemed to be in his nature to be really loyal and look out for his friends. I could only start to guess how painful it must have been to be separated from Quil and Jake.

"You really are an amazing guy, you know that right?" I said.

"Well, of course." He grinned smugly, puffing his chest out. I smacked his chest with the textbook and he gave a loud groan. "I sure hope you are planning on kissing that better." He winked.

"Nope." I grinned, popping the 'P'. He pouted. He looked incredibly hot when he pouted. Taking pity on him, I leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his chest where I had hit him. I heard his sharp intake of breath and smiled, sitting up so I could see his face. His eyes were half closed and his mouth slightly open.

"Much better." He breathed. "So, bonfire tomorrow. You get to meet the rest of the pack. Just watch out for Paul, he loses his temper easily."

"You'll protect me." I said confidently.

"With my life." He stated firmly. I looked up at the clock and saw it was only a few minutes until Bella would be home and sighed.

"Time for me to go?" He asked. I nodded sadly. "Ok. I could use some sleep anyway." He said. "I'm back at school tomorrow, but I will pick you up at 5 for the bonfire."

"Sounds perfect." I smiled. I stared wistfully after him as he ran into the forest to phase.

(A/N Sorry guys, this is mainly a filler chapter, little LxE fluff. I'm going on holiday for a week so I won't update for a bit. I will hopefull update my Harry Potter story before I go.)


	6. Chapter 6

(L. Pov)

After Embry left, I only had a few minutes before Bella arrived. She wasn't in a great mood. Apparently Mike was still trying to make a move on her even though she clearly didn't want a relationship.

"You excited to be graduating this year?" I asked, trying to make conversation away from Mike and how annoying he was.

"I guess." She told me with a shrug. Her anger was dissolving as quickly as it had come. Although it was being replaced with a lack of any emotion really. "I don't really know what I will do though. Probably get a summer job at Newton's, save up for college at Washington or something."

"What would you like to study?" I asked.

"Maybe English, possibly become a teacher. I haven't thought much about it." I guess when your boyfriend was a super rich vampire you don't need to worry about college and jobs, but I didn't say that out loud.

After a little while I set about making some of Charlie's favourite fish fry. I wasn't a real fan but as I wasn't around much these days I figured I could be nice for a change. Bella looked surprised when she saw what I was making, but laughed it off.

"Trying to soften him up?" She asked.

"Now you mention it, I may be asking about that bonfire." I returned her grin.

"Thought so. Food is the quickest way to Charlie's heart." We both laughed. It felt good to have this companionship, especially as these last few days had been strained. I know it wasn't Embry's fault, but while everything was a secret, it was driving more holes between myself and Bella. Hopefully tomorrow would fix that.

"Hey dad, Bella and I have been invited to a bonfire down on La Push tomorrow. You don't mind if we go do you?" I asked over dinner that evening. He looked up in surprise.

"I thought you were having some issues with the kids there Bella?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"I think we are going to use the opportunity to talk things through." She replied. I was impressed, normally Bella would blush scarlet and fumble for an answer.

"That's good. Most of the kids down there are pretty decent." Charlie said. "What about Jake?"

"I'm hoping we can sort something out with him to." I put in swiftly. He looked relieved.

"You do that. Well, I hope you have fun. Does this mean I have to fend for myself tomorrow night?" He asked with a teasing wink in my direction.

"I can make some stuff before we go." Bella said quickly.

"Don't worry honey. You go enjoy yourself, I can order in pizza." Charlie laughed.

That night I slept soundly again, knowing the wolves were out there watching out for anything. I felt slightly guilty that these young boys were staying up all night, but I also felt a lot safer. Bella woke up screaming again. Once again I crawled next to her and soothed her. Charlie didn't make an appearance. I guess he was just too used to it now. That was sad. It was daybreak before Bella fell asleep again. By the time I woke up again, both Bella and Charlie had left.

I had nothing to do all day, except wait in excited anticipation for the bonfire tonight. I had agreed to give Embry a chance. Make this a proper relationship but it was going to take some time to get used to. He was definitely hot and sweet but it was just so sudden. I could tell he wasn't going to push me, whatever I ended up wanting to do and I did have an insurance policy of imprinting. Embry would never want anyone else. I ended up having the same argument with myself that I had been having all week, it was kind of tiresome.

I hadn't been paying much attention while musing and the kitchen was suddenly a lot cleaner than it had been that morning. Apparently I should get lost in thought more often. It got a lot more done than when I was paying attention.

When Bella got home that night, she was bouncing with anticipation at finally seeing Jacob again. It was clear the difference these past few days had made to her without him. Her face was more sunken and she wrapped her arms around herself again much more often than when he was around. I dressed in one of my nicer blouses. A tight fitting, blue and green checked button up. I threw on my denim shorts and went downstairs to wait with Bella. Charlie was watching some game on tv. Embry knocked on the door dead on 5'o clock. I opened it with a grin and he stood there beaming. He saw me and his eyes bugged. I laughed and ushered him inside. He wore no shirt and was barefoot. All he had on were his loose black cut-offs. He looked way too gorgeous for me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered, as he pulled me into a hug. As usual, he was incredibly warm and it was very comfortable, resting my head on his chest with his arms around me. I could definitely get used to that. Bella coughed behind us and Embry released me.

"Hi Bella, Lauren." He said with a grin.

"Hi there." I replied, grinning back.

"Let's get going." Was all Bella said, calling goodbye to Charlie and walking out to Embry's truck. Embry and I exchanged looks and then followed her out. His truck was small and clean.

"Everyone is excited to meet you." Embry told me as we started off. "The girl who can resist Embry Call is pretty famous around La Push." He joked.

"It's not difficult." I lied smoothly. He pouted.

"You're so mean." He whined.

"Whining makes resisting you easier." I told him. He immediately stopped pouting and put on a winning smile that almost melted my heart. "Ok that's cheating. Nobody can resist that smile." I complained. He grinned in triumph.

"So are you two actually together?" Bella asked. "You only met a few days ago." Embry looked over at me. Now the question had been put to me outright, I guessed I had to make choice. Ignore the annoying voice in my head and go with it, or give in to my doubts and keep my distance. Embry looked back at the road but I could see the tension in him, the worry.

"Yeah, we're together." I told her. I heard Embry let out a sigh of relief and I looked over to see the biggest smile I had ever seen him wear.

"Kinda sudden." Bella pressed.

"No point letting perfection pass you by." Embry said, smiling over at me.

"I'm not." I told him, returning the smile. Glancing back, I saw Bella clutching her chest again, looking miserable. We must have reminded her too much of Edward. Damn. Embry must have noticed as well because he quickly changed the subject.

"Bella, when we get there you can't pressure Jake for answers straight away. Billy is going to tell the Tribe stories. Once you listen to those, then you can speak with him freely ok?"

"Jake already told me the stories. About the cold ones." Bella said impatiently. Clearly she hadn't made the connection that the rest of the stories were also true.

"Well it's tradition that Billy recite our history at the bonfire, so listen to that before you start quizzing Jake. Please." Embry argued.

"Fine." She gave in with bad grace. I guess she sensed that Jacob wouldn't give her answers even if she demanded them. He had probably been ordered not to. Thankfully we arrived at the bonfire soon after. We got out and headed to the beach. As soon as Bella saw Jacob she sprinted off towards him. Only with his new reflexes was he able to catch her as she tripped over some sand and fell. I stifled a laugh and saw Jake trying to hide his grin. Embry pulled me aside, just into the trees and out of sight of the others.

"So, we're together huh?" He asked with a huge grin.

"I believe so." I replied. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest as he took a step forwards, his face only inches from mine.

"You made your choice pretty quickly. Are you sure about this?" He asked, pulling back slightly, to look into my eyes.

"I'm sure about you. The rest will work itself out." I told him. With that, he leant down and kissed me. His lips were warm and soft against mine, as he kissed me tenderly. I reached up, putting my arm around his neck as his snaked around my waist. The kiss became rougher, passion sparking in both of us. All too soon he pulled back breathing heavily, his eyes dark with lust.

"I love you Lauren." He said, his voice rougher than usual. I stared up at him, trying to calm my wild heart.

"I love you too Embry." I whispered. Those simple words made his face light up like a little kid on christmas. I had made my choice and I didn't regret it for a second.

"We better get back." He said reluctantly.

"You mean I have to share you?" I groaned.

"Unfortunately." He sighed. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers as he led the way back to the beach. When we arrived, I spotted Bella talking animatedly with Jacob, looking frustrated. Jake seemed to be staring at her intently. Apparently she had ignored Embry's warning and was trying to get answers now.

"What is Jacob doing?" I asked.

"Probably trying to imprint on Bella." Embry told me.

"Can you make it happen?"

"No. It happens when you first see them or it doesn't. If he hasn't imprinted by now then they are just not soul mates, no matter how much he wishes he could be." Embry's voice became sad.

"I'm not sure Bella would be impressed to find out that some freaky magic told her she was the perfect partner for Jacob. I think part of her, most of her, is convinced she belongs to Edward. Letting that go would be incredibly difficult for her." I told him.

"I get that. I'm just saying Jake wishes he was, but if it ain't happened yet, it isn't going to."

A group of boys as large as Embry were off playing football a way down the beach and two girls sat by the elders around the bonfire. We walked over to the bonfire. I recognised Billy Black, but no one else.

"Emily, Kim, this is my girlfriend Lauren." Embry introduced me to the girls first. The one he pointed out as Emily stood up with a smile and I tried not to gasp out loud as I saw her face. One side was marred by thick, red scratches. Instead, I smiled and shook her hand politely. The other girl was pretty and stood up after Emily.

"Nice to meet you." Emily said.

"You too." I muttered.

"Embry finally brought you around then?" She asked with a laugh. Embry blushed slightly.

"He did indeed." I replied, squeezing his hand gently.

"Lauren, these are our elders, Billy, Quil Sr and Harry Clearwater. This is my imprint and girlfriend Lauren Swan." Embry then turned to the three men on the other side on the bonfire and I shook hands with them all, offering Billy a smile.

"Good to see you again." Billy said smiling back at me. Seemingly at some invisible signal, all the boys stopped playing football and headed over to us. Jake and Bella also came over to join us so that we made a semicircle, facing the elders.

"Hey Sam, this is Lauren. Lauren, Sam." Embry said, pointing to the eldest of the boys. He must have been about twenty and his arm was wrapped firmly around Emily. He looked over at me and stretched out his free hand. We shook and I looked over at Bella. She was glaring daggers at him and now me. In her eyes I was probably a traitor for shaking hands with him.

"I'm Paul Lahote." Another boy stepped forwards. "You finally gave in then. It was all Embry thought about all week. Dammit, I hope she gives me a chance. How can I get her to like a total stranger? Oh guys, what should I do?" He imitated Embry's voice, making it girly and pretending to be looking worried. Embry scowled at him but I chuckled.

"I had no idea you were so in touch with your feminine side." I said, looking at Embry in fake surprise. He glared at Paul again.

"I was not that bad. I told you, it's whatever makes you happy." He assured me.

"You were that bad." Another boy spoke up with a laugh. "I'm Jared by the way." He added, shaking my hand.

"Just because you had a girl already crazy enough to like you." Embry shot at him.

"Well, Lauren likes you. She's clearly nuts." Paul put in.

"Enough boys. It's story time." Billy interrupted. They all sighed and then took seats on the sand. Bella sat between me and Jacob, frowning.

"So, did you get any answers?" I whispered to her as Harry began introducing the stories.

"No. Apparently Jake isn't allowed to tell me. I'm so mad at Sam." She whispered back.

"You realise all the wolves have super hearing and can hear you two whispering." Embry's breath was warm and tickled my ear.

"Crap." I sighed. "Well it isn't like they didn't already know Bella doesn't like them." I muttered in his ear. He laughed and nodded in agreement. Then he sat back slightly and pulled me so I was sitting in front of him and leaning back on his chest. It was really warm and comfortable.

The stories were amazing. As we got to the part about Taha Aki turning into a human from a wolf, I saw Bella's eyes widen with horror and she put two and two together.

"You're werewolves?" She blurted out loudly. Jake turned to her looking worried. Billy stopped the story, glancing between them. All the wolves looked over at Sam.

"Yes Bella. We are werewolves." He said in his deep voice.

"Bells, I know you have a million questions, but can Billy finish the stories before you ask them all?" Jake asked her, almost pleading. She was about to agree and then spotted me in Embry's embrace.

"You knew!" She yelled at me. "You knew about this and you didn't tell me." Now Bella looked furious. "I thought we told each other everything." She added in a quieter tone. Now I got angry.

"Oh, so you told me everything about your boyfriend did you?" I scowled at her. She had the grace to blush and look guilty.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She muttered.

"Don't worry. Everyone here knows the Cullen's are vampires." I scowled. Bella flinched like I had slapped her and I immediately felt bad for throwing their names out.

"I couldn't tell you. It's not my secret to tell." She whispered.

"Well this wasn't my secret to tell either." I fumed back. Both of us were on our feet.

"But you knew. I needed Jacob and I was so worried about him and you knew all along. Did Sam make you not tell me?" She spat, glaring at Sam.

"Don't talk about Sam like that." Paul sat up, glaring at Bella. He started shaking slightly.

"Paul, calm down. I didn't make her do anything." Sam told her calmly. "Embry merely asked her not to, because the Tribe try to keep this a secret."

"You were only invited to the bonfire to find out about us because Lauren pleaded on your behalf." Embry told her, standing up beside me, one arm on my shoulder, calming me. Bella's anger melted.

"You did?" She asked me.

"Yes. I knew what losing Jake would mean to you, so even before he had to stop talking to you, I asked Embry to sort something out."

"I...Thank you." She muttered. "Both of you." She added, glancing at Embry.

"If we could continue." Harry Clearwater interrupted. I glanced at Bella and then nodded to him. Embry sat back down and pulled me into his lap again. I melted against him and felt much calmer.

"Thanks." I whispered to him.

"Anything you need." He murmured back. His mouth right next to my ear and he played with my hair. I shivered slightly as his breath tickled the side of my face and I heard him chuckle quietly.

Once the stories were finished, Bella jumped up and demanded that Jacob take a walk with her. He looked over at Sam, which infuriated Bella even more and then they set off along the beach. Sam and Paul set off for patrol and the elders were talking quietly amongst themselves. Jared and Kim were busy kissing so Embry and I were basically left to entertain ourselves for a while. Embry jumped up to get more food that Emily was now cooking.

"Do you want anything?" He asked as he came back. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry thanks. God I hope Bella is ok with this. I can't lose my sister." I put my head in my hands.

"It will be fine. I'm sure she was initially mad, but once she realises it's for the same reason she kept Cullen's secret from you, she will come around. That's what families do. Proper ones anyway." He added bitterly.

"I'm glad you're here?" I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Even though I messed up everything?" He asked.

"You didn't mess anything up." I assured him.

"Well it's my fault you know about the mess and had to keep it from Bella."

"It's been my pleasure to learn about this mess." I laughed. "As for Bella, well, I guess I also found out what she was hiding from me so it's not so bad."

"You shouldn't have to deal with all this crap though." Embry sighed.

"Emily and Kim do fine." I said.

"They both live here and like it here."

"I like it here." I protested.

"You like it because you like me. You don't actually like Forks do you?" He pressed. I thought about it.

"Ok, Fork's isn't my favourite place. La Push is really nice though."

"But I don't want you to feel like you have to be here for me. Whatever your dreams are I will support you. Just don't give up anything for me, ok?" He said fervently. I tried to work out how we got on this topic, but failed.

"Embry, I didn't know what I wanted to do. I still have to finish school. I'm not giving up anything by choosing you. In fact, I'm gaining. I'm gaining an incredible boyfriend and a whole new wonderful family. My plans won't change because of you, but having this stability means I can make plans that I can be sure have a good chance of working out." I told him. He looked at me in awe.

"I love you." He whispered, before pressing his lips to mine again, this time more urgently, passionately. His arms fit around me as if they were made to be there. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He twisted me so I was straddling him and pulled me against him, our bodies melding together. This time it was me who had to break the kiss, breathing hard.

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear. I felt him shudder beneath me. A cough came from behind me and I shifted sideways so I was sitting in a more acceptable position on his lap. Embry was grinning like the cheshire cat while I blushed. Emily was watching us, grinning.

"Did you guys want any more food before it gets eaten?" She asked. Embry shook his head and then looked at me. I shook my head as well and Emily went to offer some to Jared.

"Sorry. Got carried away." Embry muttered to me.

"Me too." I giggled. I glanced over towards Jacob and Bella. They were still talking. "I think I'm going to be here a while." I said, gesturing to the pair.

"Works for me." Embry grinned wickedly, the firelight flickering casting shadows that danced around his face.

"I'm sure it does." I laughed. "So, tell me more about being a wolf." I said. "What's the weirdest thing?"

"I don't know. Probably being able to hear each other's thoughts. Only when we are wolves though." He continued quickly, glancing at my face.

"So you have no privacy?" I asked, horrified.

"Not really. It's useful for coordinating and killing leeches, but other than that it's a pain in the ass."

"I bet." I muttered.

"The enhanced senses are useful though. Better smell, hearing, sight, everything. It's very cool." He grinned. and flexed his muscles.

"The appetite must be annoying too." I laughed.

"Expensive more than anything." He chuckled. "Emily feeds us a lot though. Her and Sam's place is like a second home to all of us."

"That's nice." I smiled.

"Yeah. Useful too." Embry checked his watch. "I should probably get you home soon. I don't want Chief Swan after my blood." I laughed.

"Don't worry. I will protect you."

"Aww. You're too good to me." He grinned.

"Don't I know it." I mumbled in fake annoyance. He chuckled and held me tighter, kissing my temple. We stayed like that for a while until, eventually, Jake and Bella came back.

"This is all crazy, but I guess I am kinda used to crazy." Bella was saying.

"You are sure you don't mind?" Jake asked.

"I don't mind." Bella assured him, probably for the millionth time.

"Ok. So you have info about the red head. You should probably come to the next pack meeting tomorrow. You too Lauren." Jake added, looking over at me. Bella frowned.

"That might not be…" Bella began.

"I will be there." I smiled up at him.

"Ready to go home?" Embry asked Bella. She glanced at Jake and then nodded. I stood up and held out my hand for Embry but he pulled me back down on top of him laughing. He kissed me softly and then stood up with me in his arms. Then he threw me over his shoulder and jogged off towards the truck with me shrieking and hitting his back the whole way.

(A/N Aaaaand I'm back from vacation. I'm sure you will all be delighted to know I managed to get some writing done so you get an update today. My Harry Potter story will also be updated today. If you haven't read it you should check it out, I always need more reviews so I know what you guys wanna see :) )


	7. Chapter 7

(E. Pov)

I jogged back to the truck with Lauren over my shoulder, yelling and flailing. It was pretty funny as her hands patted my back gently though she probably didn't intend to be gentle. My heart felt lighter that it had in years. Lauren loved me. The most beautiful girl in the world, loved little old...well, little young me. Kissing her had felt amazing. As if part of me that had been missing, finally settled back into my body.

As I got to the truck, I set Lauren back on her feet and backed away, laughing loudly. She scowled at me but her mouth twitched as if trying to fight a smile so I knew she wasn't really mad.

"You idiot, Embry Call." She pretended to scold me.

"Sowwie." I murmured, bowing my head and looking at her through my lashes. Her breathing became slightly uneven and she grinned.

"It's ok." She said. I smiled and reached out to pull her to me but she dodged. I frowned and stepped towards her for a hug but she moved again. I pouted and got in the driver's seat, looking sad. She looked back at Bella and then got in the truck beside me, looking out the windscreen. I tried to lean over for a kiss but she leant away with a smirk.

"I am very, very sorry for throwing you over my shoulder. Please forgive me." I begged, giving her my 'pleading face'. She looked over at me.

"Ok you're forgiven." She laughed and kissed my cheek. I grinned and looked around hoping Bella would stay away so I could prolong my time with Lauren. Alas, my luck sucks and at that precise moment, Bella clambered clumsily into my truck.

"Bye Jake. I will come by tomorrow." She promised him.

"Bye Bells. Stay safe." He called back. I started the engine and drove off. Bella was silent for then entire journey and I guessed she was going to be having another talk with Lauren tonight. I was worried about that. I knew it would kill Lauren to lose her sister, especially over something out of her control. I also felt guilty. She didn't have to keep my secret but she did anyway. Lauren had kept this from Bella for me and it clearly hadn't done her any favours.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Lauren's voice broke through my thoughts. "It looks painful."

"Just thinking about you." I told her with a smile.

"Do you think of anything else?"

"Only food." I grinned.

"Fair enough." She replied. All too soon we were outside Swan residence and I had to let my beloved go. Hopefully Sam would give me patrol at their house tonight so I could keep an eye on the argument. Bella jumped out straight away.

"Thanks for the lift." She said quietly and then walked into the house.

"Bye." Lauren said in a small voice.

"I will see you tomorrow." I promised. Hopefully I would at least be near her sooner but she didn't need to know that.

"What time shall we come down?"

"I can pick you up. Around 10 ok?" I asked.

"Perfect." She smiled and leant over. I quickly checked her father wasn't looking and then kissed her softly. I heard her heart start racing the same as mine.

"Goodnight Lauren." I said as I pulled away reluctantly.

"Night Embry." She slid out of the truck and with one last, regretful glance back, she stepped inside and shut the door. I raced back to La Push and dropped my truck off at home.

"Embry where have you been at this hour?" My mom's voice came from the living room. She looked angry. I had completely forgotten I was supposed to be grounded for sneaking out.

"The guys had a bonfire at the beach. Then I gave a friend a ride home to Forks."

"You were grounded."

"I forgot. Sorry mom." She scowled at me.

"You can't tell me you have these bonfires every night?"

"No. Of course not."

"So where do you keep going?" I winced. I couldn't exactly tell my mom I was a werewolf and that I had to patrol at night in case of a vampire attack.

"I've been helping Sam Uley with some stuff around the Rez. I can't do it during the day coz of school and stuff."

"Your school rang to tell me your attendance has dropped tremendously recently." She glared.

"It's a temporary thing. My grades are still fine. I promise my attendance will go back up." I sighed. Anything to get my mom off my back. I would have to speak to Sam. I knew the patrols couldn't work just around me, but if I could at least avoid school hours it would help. Maybe run doubles at weekends or something.

"They had better young man." She paused for a minute. "So. Who was this friend you so generously gave a ride back to?"

"Lauren Swan. And her sister Bella."

"Chief Swan's kids? They aren't part of the tribe, what were they doing at a tribe bonfire."

"Close friends of Jake. He invited them down, but Billy needed a hand with some stuff so I offered to drive them home."

"That was very nice of you." She said with a slight smile. "Anything you have to tell me?" I blushed. I did not want this conversation just yet.

"Lauren is my girlfriend." I muttered.

"You didn't tell me?"

"It only happened today." I said.

"So, can you spare time to be home long enough to introduce me?" She asked me sarcastically. I tried not to roll my eyes.

"Sure mom. She is coming down to La Push tomorrow. Why don't I bring her over for a bit before I take her over to Sam's?"

"Ok then. Out at Sam's again? Can't I have my son home for one weekend? Would it kill you to be away from him to see your mother?" Her face became pleading. I knew I had been a crappy son recently. What with becoming a werewolf, mega patrols because of the vamps and now imprinting, I hadn't spent much time with my mom as I should have. What with not knowing who my dad was, it was just the two of us as well. I felt a wave of guilt.

"Ok. How about next weekend, we spend Saturday here. Just us, order pizza and watch movies all day or something?" I suggested. If I ran double on the Sunday I could hopefully beg Sam to give me one day off. My stomach clenched at the idea that Lauren would be gone by then.

"That sounds wonderful." Her face lit up. "Well, I have to be up early for work. Goodnight son." She smiled wearily and then headed off to bed. I went to my room and waited until her breathing evened out and I could tell she was asleep. As soon as she fell asleep I jumped out my window and raced off to Sam's. I quickly phased and felt a shattered Paul in my mind along with Sam and Jacob.

' _About time.'_ Paul growled.

' _Sorry. Mom was waiting up for me. Getting grounded all the time is a pain.'_ I grumbled.

' _I know. I'm sorry Embry. But for now you and Jacob are on patrol. I see you want to be at the Swan place again? Ok. Jared will relieve you at 5.'_ Sam ordered.

' _Thanks Sam.'_ I thought, gratefully. I raced off towards my love. I caught Jake's jealousy that I could be there because I had imprinted and the annoyance that he hadn't imprinted on Bella. He had been so sure that she was 'the one' for him and now fate was telling him she wasn't. However, he wasn't ready to give her up

' _Damn right I'm not.'_ Jake thought angrily. ' _I love her. Bella can be mine.'_

' _Bro. That's really not a good idea. What if you imprint later and have to leave Bella? It will kill her.'_

' _I won't. Just because some stupid, freaky wolf magic didn't tell me she is my soul mate, doesn't mean I will imprint. The stories say it is rare and some wolves never do.'_

' _More than half of us have now imprinted. You wanna take that risk with her?'_ I asked him. We had all seen the Sam, Emily and Leah fiasco in Sam's head. Nobody wanted a repeat of that. He didn't answer with coherent thought. I had arrived at Lauren's house. Jake turned in the opposite direction along the patrol line. I stood, hidden in the trees and listened. As I was much later than planned, I assumed they would both be asleep but I could still here talking.

"...I kept the secret because it wasn't my secret to tell. I have already explained that a million times." Lauren's voice floated through the open window. An angry whisper.

"Yes. I kept the Cullen's," Bella's voice trembled as she said the name. "Secret because it didn't hurt you not to know. It was better if you didn't know. Keeping Jake from me hurt like hell." Bella whispered back, just an angry.

"I didn't keep Jake from you. Sam ordered him not to tell you because you weren't allowed to know and he can't make exceptions."

"To hell with Sam and his orders. He isn't your alpha. You could have told me."

"Embry asked me not to."

"So a guy you met last week now means more to you than your own sister?" Bella's voice rose.

"No, Bells. It's not like that. As soon an Embry told me I begged him to find a way to let you know. He asked Sam on your behalf. In the end Embry knew that Jake had already told you the stories before he believed, so Sam agreed to let you hear them again and work things out yourself. I did the best I could Bella." Lauren's voice was becoming quieter and sadder. Her pain pulled at my heart. I wanted to go in and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Lauren. I know, I just. It hurt so much. Like a plaster to cover a gaping wound was ripped off suddenly. Leaving its own mark. And hearing my own sister knew why. That hurt."

"I get it Bella. I do. But, please understand. I couldn't tell you." She was pleading now. My heart just about broke, I was about to phase to human and jump through the open window when Bella spoke again.

"I do. I'm sorry I was so mad." I was incredibly glad that grudge holding didn't appear to be in Bella's nature.

"It's ok." Lauren mumbled. It was far from ok in my book. Nobody spoke to my imprint like that, but, for Lauren's sake, I let it go for the moment.

' _Seriously Jake, if you can't get Bella to stop being so bitter towards Lauren I'm going to have words.'_ I growled.

' _Calm it man. You know how mad I was and her temper is worse than mine'_

' _That's no reason to take it out on Lauren'_ I growled again.

' _Alright, alright. I will try and talk to Bella tomorrow ok?'_

 _Thanks'_ I acknowledged him and then turned my attention back to my surroundings. There was nothing of importance around. No smell or sound of vamp. Turning my focus back to the house, I could only hear breathing that meant they had both gone to bed and sleep.

Early morning, Bella woke screaming bloody murder. I jumped, sniffing around like crazy with Jake yelling in my head to get her out of there. There was no smell of vamp and then I heard Lauren whispering soothing words, trying to calm her down. Apparently it was a nightmare. Judging by the way Lauren was talking, it was a common occurrence.

Soon after that Jared arrived to take over. I ran home and jumped into bed, just in time for my mom to come in and check on me. As long as she didn't check my sweaty forehead, there was no reason for her not to think I was asleep.

"Finally, a whole night in his own bed." I heard her mutter. Thank god I had gotten away with it. As much as I wished it had been a whole night in my own bed, I was also glad for the opportunity to be near Lauren, even if I couldn't be physically with her. Thankfully it was a Saturday, so I could get more than two hours sleep. I set my alarm for half past 9 and fell straight asleep without wasting another second.

My perfectly wonderful dreams of Lauren were interrupted by the shrill sound of my alarm. I groaned and smacked it off before remembering I was supposed to pick Lauren up in half an hour. Crap. I couldn't even run as I was probably bringing Bella as well. I swore and picked up the nearest shirt I had, a tight blue polo shirt and I quickly pulled on my grey cut-offs. Shoes were way too much so I drove barefoot, as quickly as possible. I arrived on the dot of 10 and knocked on the door, casually leaning against the frame as if I hadn't been in a wild hurry. Bella opened the door with a scowl that I had to work not to return.

"Hi Embry." She said shortly, apparently I wasn't forgiven in my part of the plot to keep Jacob away. Or maybe she just resented all wolves at the moment. I wouldn't blame her. I stepped over the threshold and saw Lauren leaning back on the counter in skimpy, lacy pajamas. The bottoms only came to her mid thigh and the top cut off at her stomach. My mouth went dry as I gaped at her. She suddenly noticed me and blushed, quickly scampering up the stairs to get ready. Damn, I wanted to run right after her and rip that tiny bit of clothing off. I had to wrestle that ungentlemanly, wolfish part of me back down and pretend to look calm.

"Do you want anything?" Bella asked in a much more friendly tone.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Emily will probably have tons of food anyway." I replied with a small smile. Just then Lauren came dashing back down. I was slightly disappointed she was wearing more clothing, but at the same time glad she wasn't turning up in front of Paul like that.

"You look gorgeous." I told her with a smile. She truly did, in her plain red t-shirt that fit her body nicely, emphasising her curves. She also wore a pair of grey shorts that came to just above her knee.

"Thanks." She murmured, blushing slightly. "You don't look too shabby yourself."

"Why thank you." I grinned. I stepped forwards and pulled her towards me. She stopped, with half a glance back at Bella, she shook her head at me slightly. I suppressed a sigh. I knew I shouldn't flaunt my relationship with Lauren in front of Bella, but I couldn't help myself. I'm only human. Oooh wait. Never mind. I shook my head at myself, trying not to laugh and took Lauren's hand.

"You ready to go?" She asked Bella. Bella nodded and we all stepped into my truck.

"Hey, Bella. You don't mind being dropped of at Jake's do you?" I asked.

"Not at all, why?"

"My mom wants to meet Lauren." I grimaced.

"Your mom what?" Lauren asked, her voice rising.

"Relax. She just wants to meet my girlfriend. I don't exactly have a lot, she would like to meet someone who means so much to me." I said, trying to convince her.

"Sure, drop me at Jake's." Bella said with a wicked grin. Lauren threw her a glare which clearly said 'traitor' and then turned to me.

"Fine, Let's meet your mom." She sighed reluctantly.

"You don't have to. I can say you're busy or something." I put in hurriedly. I didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for.

"It's ok. I can meet her and then explain i'm going to break your heart by going back to Jacksonville at the end of the week. She will love me." I winced.

"We will make it work. I promise." I told her.

"I know. I wish I could stay, but it would be weird to change in the middle of the year."

"I understand. And I told you, don't give up your plans for me. I want you to have everything you want." I reminded her. I stopped outside Jake's place and Bella jumped out. Naturally, she slipped on the way down, but Jake had heard us arrive and was already in place to catch her. Everybody chuckled as Bella blushed. She shut the door and I drove on up to my place.

"We can go straight to Sam's if you want?" I checked for the last time as I pulled up by my house.

"No. You have met Charlie, I can meet your mom." She smiled nervously. I kissed her softly then jumped out and sped round the truck to open her door. She took my hand and we went inside.

"Mom, I'm home." I called. She appeared from the living room with a huge smile on her face. "Mom this is my girlfriend, Lauren. Lauren this is my mom, Tiffany Call." Mom stretched out a hand and Lauren shook it with a smile.

"You have a lovely house Mrs Call." Lauren said.

"Thank you dear. Please, call me Tiffany." Mom smiled. I grinned hugely.

"Any cookies around mom?" I asked with a sly grin. I knew there were as I could smell them already.

"I made a few for Lauren. Keep your paws off Embry Call." She told me sternly. Lauren laughed and followed mom into the kitchen. I sat on the couch and listened to them chatting away about me as a kid. I groaned loudly enough for them both to hear when my mom offered to show Lauren my baby pictures.

"I bet he looked adorable." Lauren cooed.

"He did." My mom agreed with a laugh.

"Why mom? It's her first visit. Don't I get one day without baby pictures?" I called, groaning.

"Nope, sorry dear." My mom called back. Lauren giggled. Soon she came in with a plateful of my mom's best cookies and my mouth watered. "Keep off." Mom warned me and then went upstairs. While she was gone, Lauren fed me a cookie, kissing me after every bite. I moaned softly, apparently heaven did exist. Mom's cookies were the best in the world and Lauren's kisses were even better. How did I get so damn lucky?

"Found them." Came mom's voice from upstairs and she came down with a huge box full of my baby stuff.

"You kept all this?" I asked in amazement and horror. Lauren put down the cookies and began looking through pictures of me, Jake and Quil as kids.

"Oh the blackmail." Lauren grinned wickedly. I gulped. I would do anything for her anyway, but if the guys got hold of this stuff, I would never, ever hear the end of it. Neither would Jake come to think of it. She found a particular picture of me and Jake dressed up as Disney Princesses when we were five. We had been arguing about who was best looking, so genius Quil decided we had to look like girls for him to decide because he didn't think boys were good looking.

"Oh no. You are not showing that to the guys." I warned.

"What happens if Paul got hold of it?" She threatened, a wicked glint in her eye. I gulped again.

"Your boyfriend would probably die of embarrassment and public ridicule." I told her. Lauren and my mom just laughed. Great, my two favourite women bonding over me as a baby. She found another one of my on the floor, my butt in the air, with Jake sat on my head. I would have to thank Billy for taking these pictures. NOT.

"Would you like anything to drink?" My mom offered.

"Mom we have to be getting along to Sam's now. Emily is expecting us for lunch." I told her quickly. I did not need any more baby stories being told today. Five was my limit. Lauren laughed and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

"She is quite something." My mom told me with a smile.

"Yes she is." I agreed.

"I'm so glad to see you this happy Embry. It's been too long. I'm glad you have her."

"I am too. I don't know how I got so lucky, but she loves me and makes me the happiest I have ever felt." I confessed. My mom awww'd and cooed until Lauren came back.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Thank you for the cookies Tiffany." Lauren said as we went out the door. "And the stories." She added with a grin,

"You're quite welcome dear. You're always welcome to come over if you like." My mom said as we climbed in the truck. I nodded and we set off for the meeting.

(A/N Another kinda filler chapter, but it was a lot of fun to write. A bit more LxE fluff for you all and some good laughs in the dark and troubled times (lol). Hope you enjoy it.)


	8. Chapter 8

(E. Pov)

Emily's was only a five minute drive from my place so I didn't get long alone with Lauren. We did a little bit more of our on-going quiz. I tried to ask more about her life in Phoenix, growing up with Bella. In return I told her about growing up with just my mom. Stories about what me, Jake and Quil got up to. Most of those were so ridiculous we both cracked up laughing.

Too soon we pulled up outside Emily's house that she now shared with Sam. Most of the guys were already there, only Bella, Jake and Sam were missing. Paul and Jared were already sat around the table munching muffins. Emily was making more thankfully; most of the plate was already gone. I sat down next to Jared and grabbed a muffin.

"Do you need any help Emily?" Lauren asked politely.

"No thank you. I'm almost done now. If you want a fresh muffin take one before the boys get their hands on them." She advised.

"Are you calling us greedy?" Jared asked through a mouthful of chocolate chip muffin.

"Yes." Emily said, throwing him a disapproving glance.

"Just checking." He laughed. Lauren came and sat beside me, snuggling against my side.

"Where is Sam?" I asked.

"Out on patrol. I think he should be back any minute." Emily told me. I nodded and returned my attention to my imprint. She seemed relaxed, despite the loud company.

"You ok." I murmured in her ear. She nodded and twisted round to look at me properly. I took her small hand in mine. A perfect fit. I leant down and kissed her forehead.

"Do you two have to do this gooey stuff here?" Paul asked. Lauren sat up and I glared at him.

"Oh go find yourself a girl stupid enough to take you. Then you might not mind so much." I shot at him. Jared was looking wistful, probably missing Kim. Just then Jake and Bella walked in, followed closely by Sam. Bella smiled at Lauren and Jake grinned over at me.

"Hey man, you didn't scare her off yet?" I asked with a laugh.

"She ran with vamps, Bella's tough." He grinned.

"Technically they are too fast for me to run with them." Bella put in. We both stared at her. Did she just make a joke?

"Bella, Bella, Bella, where have you been hiding that sense of humour?" Lauren asked.

"Exactly what I wanna know." Jake added. Bella blushed and just shrugged.

"Right, Jacob said you can help us with the vampire?" Sam addressed Bella.

"Yeah right. If we can't seem to get rid of her, how can a human help? Especially her." Paul snorted.

"She has information." Jake said.

"Yeah. Knowledge is power." I quoted proudly.

"Embry?" Lauren looked at me in mock surprise. "You said something smart."

"It's been known to happen on occasion." I told her. Jake snorted with laughter.

"Anyway." Sam cut across. "We know that this red head wants Bella. Mate for mate or something like that. I don't understand it myself, but now that we know that, we can prepare for it." He said.

"What's so special about Bella?" Paul asked.

"Everything." Growled Jake. Bella smiled gratefully at him and then proceeded to tell us all about what really happened last year. She kept glancing over at Lauren, looking worried, whose mouth was hanging open. Apparently spilling secrets hadn't included all the details. When she recounted how James had bitten her, Jacob looked ready to throw up.

"So why aren't you one of them?" He asked.

"Because E...Edward," Again, she winced at his name and Jake wrapped an arm around her. "Sucked the venom out before it spread." I looked at her, stunned.

"Wow." Said Jared, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"So, any thoughts on how we could catch her?" Sam asked.

"We could use bait and lure her in. Surround her." Paul suggested.

"No!" Jake and I growled together. Bella looked over at me in surprise but I just shrugged. I knew Lauren would freak if her sister was used as bait. Besides. We were here to protect humans not use them as bait, it was wrong.

"Paul, no." Sam said. "A good plan in theory but she seems to have an instinct for evasion and if she slipped past us it could have fatal consequences." Lauren shifted beside me and I squeezed her hand in comfort. Jake was glancing up at Bella in concern.

"Well Quil has to be close to joining us. Then we can split evenly." Jared put in. Everybody winced. As much as I wished to have my other best mate with me, I wouldn't wish this wolf business on anyone.

"Well, we can't count on that. Us five is more than enough to take down one vampire." Sam said over the uncomfortable silence. "Bella, Lauren, you may want to spend a lot of time on La Push in the next few weeks. That way we can better make sure you are protected."

"What about Charlie?" Lauren asked.

"Billy can get him down here for the March Madness I'm sure." Jake offered. "We might be able to persuade Harry to take him fishing as well."

"Good. Jacob you work on that. Paul, it's your turn for patrol now, Jared you will relieve him this evening." Sam ordered in his alpha tone. We all nodded. Jake and Bella then left.

"Hey, Sam?" I called to him as he turned to Emily. He frowned but looked over at me. "I checked when Lauren's flight is, but it's during my patrol shift on Friday. Can I swap shifts with someone so I can say goodbye at least?" I asked him in an undertone. He smiled.

"Sure. You're evening on a Friday aren't you? I can cover your shift and you do the early morning one."

"Brilliant. Thanks Sam. And another favour, mom is sick of me being out all the time and ignoring my groundings. So can I ask Jake to take Saturday for me and I will do double on Sunday?" I kept my voice too quiet for Lauren or Emily to hear.

"If Jacob is ok with it then yes. If not then you do Saturday." He told me, equally quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief and thanked him.

"You wanna head down to the beach?" I asked Lauren, turning back to face her. She nodded enthusiastically and stood up. We bade goodbye to Sam and Emily and jumped into my truck. "Well that was interesting." I commented as I drove off.

"That's one word for it. No wonder Bella didn't want me coming today."

"She didn't?" I asked.

"No. Apparently she doesn't want me mixed up in this world, bit rich coming from her, but there we are. I did try to say that dating a werewolf wasn't exactly going to keep me out of it, but she tried to get me to stay away anyway." She explained.

"Just trying to be the protective older sister I guess." I tried to soothe her.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean she has a say in who I date." Lauren scowled.

"True. But forget about that. Today is just us." I smiled and stopped the truck. We both got out and went over to the beach. Thankfully it was a rare sunny day. The sky was a bright blue and the sea glittered in the sunlight. A light breeze kept it from being too warm, but the beach was still reasonably empty.

"It's beautiful." Lauren exclaimed. I glanced from the sea over to her face, with her wide, excited smile.

"It's ok, I guess. But I can't call anything beautiful when you are here in comparison." I replied. She blushed and smiled shyly at me. I took her hand and we walked down the beach in companionable silence, hand in hand.

"I've been thinking," She started. I tensed automatically. "Nothing bad, don't worry." She assured me, squeezing my hand. "Just that, I might enroll in Forks high school for my senior year. I could move out here this summer." My heart leapt.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was actually my mom's suggestion to move out here for next year. It would mean I could move out here for the whole summer as well."

"You're mom wants you to move?"

"Well, I think she wants me to be here for Bella. She thinks Charlie isn't helping her very much and she would do better with me around."

"Well, I for one, would love you to move here." I grinned.

"A week ago it would have been the worst idea in the world, but La Push is pretty cool. Being with you is also pretty good incentive." She smiled.

"I should hope so too." I laughed. Lauren leant over and kissed my cheek.

"Definitely." She agreed. I leant down to kiss her when I heard a faint howl.

"Crap." I groaned.

"What is it?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"Leech. Come on, I will drop you off at Billy's." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. Then I jogged towards Billy's, carrying Lauren. Once I reached the small house, I put her down.

"Please be careful." She begged, looking me straight in the eye.

"Always. I will come back as soon as I'm done." I promised. Then I took off running towards the trees, pulling my shorts and shirt off as I ran. As I reached the trees, I dropped my clothes and phased.

' _What's going on?'_ I thought.

' _New bloodsucker trail. Just outside Bella's.'_ Paul thought. I swore to myself and pushed harder towards the trail I smelt in his mind.

' _Is Charlie home?'_ Sam asked.

' _No. He is down at Billy's with Bella.'_ Jake said.

' _Lauren is there now as well.'_ I told them. Finally I reached the house and the smell assaulted my nose. ' _Damn leeches stink.'_ I thought to myself. I felt the general agreement as I pelted after the new scent. Ahead of me I saw a flash of red through the trees.

' _Jared, get her on the left, Paul the right'_ Sam ordered, looking through our eyes. He was furthest behind, Jake was coming up level with me.

As we ran, I spotted Jared ahead on my left. He was level with the leech and he lunged at the same time as Paul. I watched as she leapt over them both with ease. Cursing, I pounded after her, with only Jake keeping pace with me. Sam was catching up as well, it was looking in our favour if we could ever catch her. The trees flew by with dizzying speed. I was gaining on her. Suddenly the darted left and I lost a few seconds changing direction after her. Jake was now ahead of me.

She ran in a wide arc and I realised with horror she was now headed towards La Push. Sam, Jared and Paul took off as they were closer to the beach to try and head her off. Jake and I kept chasing, running at full speed, not quite able to catch up. As she approached the beach, Sam leapt out at her, blocking the way to the sea. Jake and I emerged side by side from the trees, ready to lunge.

' _Now'_ I yelled and we both leapt. I made contact with her foot as she jumped over us but it wasn't enough. Jared had jumped over Jake and I, but somehow she evaded him.

' _Get her'_ Jake yelled. Paul chased after her but it was too late. She had fainted around Sam and was in the sea before we could get a proper hold. We all groaned in unison.

' _I was so damn close. I even felt her foot.'_ I cursed.

' _Never mind. If she follows her given pattern we have a few days maybe a week before she shows up again.'_ Sam said, though we all heard the weary annoyance in his voice.

' _We need this sorted.'_ Jake growled.

' _I agree.'_ I added. ' _This is getting ridiculous.'_

' _We are getting closer. A little more coordination and we will have her.'_ Sam encouraged. ' _Besides, we have kept the tribe safe yet again. That's what we need to do.'_

' _Next time we will have her. Meanwhile I need to get Lauren home.'_ I said. Sam gave his permission and I sprinted along to beach to Billy's. Then I phased, pulled my clothes on and jogged to the door. Jake was right behind me. We sauntered in. Lauren and Bella were sat on the couch talking intently and they both looked up as we opened the door.

"About time." Lauren huffed as she threw herself into my arms.

"We were worried sick." Bella said as she examined Jake carefully for any damage.

"We're fine." I assured them, holding Lauren tightly.

"Not a scratch." Jake confirmed with a laugh. "Nice to know you were concerned for our wellbeing though."

"What happened?" Lauren demanded. I shared a glance with Jake.

"We almost had her, but she escaped again." I admitted.

"That must be her talent." Bella sighed.

"Talent?" Jake asked. Bella blushed. "Damn. Those legends are true too, the leeches have special skills?"

"Don't call them that." Bella sighed. "Only some do."

"Could the Cullen's do extra stuff?" I asked eagerly. Bella hesitated, looking awkward.

"Well, Ed... _he_ could read minds. All minds except mine anyway. Jasper could influence emotions, make people feel better or calmer. Alice could see the future, but it always changes depending on decisions and stuff." Bella explained. I got the sense she was being deliberately vague, but as these were former friends it didn't surprise me. She probably felt like she was betraying them.

"Damn. Good job we have a treaty. Reading minds could be an issue." Jake sighed. "Anyway, what do you girls want to do this afternoon?"

"What about cliff diving?" Bella suggested.

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked her. Since when was Bella into extreme sports?

"Not a good idea today. I can feel a storm brewing soon, even if it looks clear." Jake said. "Wait for a better day. Morning is better as well."

"Fine." She sighed reluctantly. "But soon time soon?"

"Sure, sure. Just don't try it without me ok?" Jake said firmly. Bella nodded.

"Shall we go see a movie or something?" Lauren suggested. Bella and Jake exchanged an uneasy glance. I remembered what had happened the last time those two went to a movie.

"I'm ok with it if you are?" Jake said, looking at Bella. She considered and then nodded. We headed out and picked a random movie. Jake told me on the way that Bella would hate any romance movies so we ended up in a zombie movie. Bella was the only one of age so she had to buy all of our tickets, while Jake and I got the refreshments.

The movie was pretty boring. I was more interested in watching Lauren than the movie. We held hands the whole way through and she seemed thoroughly engrossed in the movie. I watched her reactions to all the scary parts as she laughed at the gore. At the beginning there was a little romantic bit between the leading characters and Bella excused herself for the entire part. Jake went to fetch her before the action began.

While they were gone, I decided to take advantage of the nearly empty theatre and leant over to kiss Lauren's cheek. However she seemed to have the same idea and turned to face me at the same time. My lips met hers and everything else dissolved. I could feel only her, see only her, nothing else existed outside of our little bubble. She pulled away for air but I wasn't ready to let her go so I kissed down her cheek and along her jaw.

"Seriously man, you have to do that here?" Jake's voice came from behind me, bursting my happy bubble.

"Sorry for kissing my girlfriend." I scowled at him.

"Good." He replied with a grin. After that I just contented myself with watching rather than touching.

I glanced over at Jake and saw him engrossed in the film as well. As it came up to a part where a zombie was hiding waiting to ambush the girl I dipped my fingers in my cold drink. As they came up behind her ready to bite, I let the cold juice drip down the back of Jake's neck. He let out a loud yelp and jumped out of his seat, landing on the floor in a heap. Lauren and I burst out laughing. Bella looked over, confused and Jake was scowling up at me. A security guy came over to give us a warning, any more and we would have to leave.

Once the movie was over, we left the theatre. I was still laughing about Jake's reaction to the cold juice.

"What did you do?" Bella asked.

"Jake was so engrossed in the film, I thought it would be funny to drip could juice down his neck as he watched a zombie attack from behind." I said through my laughter. Bella stared at me for a second and then let out a giggle. Jake looked annoyed as the three of us stood laughing at him.

"Time to go home I think." He scowled at us.

"Ok then." Lauren agreed easily. As we had driven up in my truck, I drove Bella and Lauren home. I kissed her briefly goodbye and said goodnight to Bella. Once they were gone, I drove Jake back to his place.

"We should probably inform the pack about the Cullen's extra abilities." I said to him as I drove along.

"Yeah. When are you next on patrol?"

"Tonight. I'm on with Paul, oh joy. Which reminds me, Saturday would you cover my shift?"

"Why?"

"Mom is mad at me for not being around these days and wants to spend the day, just us. I will do your shift Sunday, so you can have the whole day with Bella unless we spot leech."

"Sure thing. It will be good for you to spend time with your mom." He grinned.

"Thanks bro."

"What are best mates for?"

"Nothing." I chuckled. He hit me over the head but I laughed more. It felt good to just enjoy life for a change, be planning normal teenage things rather than wolf problems. When I finally got home, mom was delighted to have me home for two nights in a row. Unfortunately I had night patrol again. I was supposed to be relieving Jared at 1am. I would run until 7 when Jake would take over for me.

Sam had reduced it to one wolf at a time because we were just becoming stretched too thin. With only five of us, it made it almost impossible to keep two on at a time and everybody well rested, as well as taking account for school and other normal human things. It also meant if anyone new phased there would always be someone ready to tell them what had happened. Thankfully tomorrow was a Sunday, so my mom wouldn't be up early for work. I might be able to sneak home before she realised I was missing. That would be a bonus.

Thankfully my patrol was quiet all night. The redhead was probably far away by now, planning her next attempt. I couldn't believe I had been so close and missed her yet again. Jake finally arrived and I headed home to sleep. I missed Lauren, but I was tired and needed some sleep. I crashed in bed without even taking my shorts off, falling asleep as my head hit the pillow.

(A/N Soo, hope you liked it. A little bit of action, because most of New Moon is kinda boring until the end. If you guys would like to see another POV other than just Lauren and Embry then let me know in a review and I shall see what can be done. Keep reviewing please guys, it makes my day)


	9. Chapter 9

(L. Pov)

The rest of the week went by far too quickly for my liking. I spent most of the week down at La Push. During school time, I would help Emily make food or help her around the house. After that I would spend some time with Bella and Jake down at the beach or going out while Embry was on patrol. Around all of us Bella was finally looking better. She had stopped having nightmares every night. They still occurred once or twice through the week, but it was getting better. Once his patrol finished I would spend the evening with Embry. One night we went to his house and he cooked us dinner. He was a great cook. Another night he came to mine and I cooked for all of us, Charlie and Bella included.

Eventually Friday came and I wasn't looking forward to it. In two weeks Forks had grown on me quite a lot. It hadn't rained much and spending time down on La Push was a lot of fun. Everyone in the pack was friendly and were fun to be around. Paul was an exception but he could be nice if he tried. It was nice to have my sister back as well, finally looking more like herself. Charlie drove me down to Seattle for my evening flight. Bella came as well but I knew Embry had patrol. On the way down I thought about our goodbye.

 _Flashback:_

" _I'm going to miss you so much." I said as we stood alone on the beach._

" _I know. It feels like half of me is leaving as well." He replied, staring morosely out to sea. I reached out and placed my hand on his cheek._

" _Will Sam let you come and visit?"_

" _I'm sure he will. Imprint's are the most important thing in a wolf's life. It's against tribe law to keep them apart." He smiled sadly, turning to face me. "I got you something. To remember me by."_

" _I could never forget you." I laughed. He pulled out a small bag and handed it to me. Curious, I opened it and saw a silver chain. I pulled it out and saw it was a necklace with an intricately carved, grey wolf attached. "You made this?" I asked in amazement._

" _Yeah. Billy taught me and Jake a while ago. I'm a little rusty and…"_

" _It's perfect." I cut across him before he could say it wasn't great. "I love it, and I love you."_

" _I love you too." He said and leant down to kiss me. It was a tender, sweet kiss that spoke all the things we couldn't put into words. When I pulled away and looked into his face, I was shocked to see his eyes shining with unshed tears._

 _End flashback._

I touched the wolf that lay in the hollow at the base of my throat, the miniature version of Embry. I missed him dearly already.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo." Charlie said, breaking through my revire.

"I'm going to miss you too dad. Hopefully I will see you soon though. I've decided to take mom's offer and do my senior year in Forks." I smiled over at him.

"You have? That's wonderful." He beamed.

"It will be nice to have you back permanently." Bella smiled.

"You too." I grinned. "Sort of." I added. Bella rolled her eyes. We arrived at the airport in plenty of time. My throat felt a bit tight as I watched Charlie unloading my luggage. I was about to head inside the terminal when I heard my name being called from behind us. I whirled around and saw Embry running towards me.

"Embry!" I called. He dashed over and swept me up in his arms. "I thought...Sam."

"Na. I swapped my shifts. You don't think I would miss seeing you off, did you?" He grinned down at me.

"I never doubted you." I laughed. He laughed as well.

"Suuure you didn't."He spun me around in his arms as Charlie watched on in amusement. He flushed slightly when Embry kissed me exuberantly. We parted and he set me on my feet. "Come back soon." He whispered.

"As soon as possible." I whispered back. "Come and visit."

"As soon as I can get a weekend off." He replied with a smile.

"Lauren, you had better head in soon, You don't want to miss your flight." Charlie said.

"You wanna bet." I muttered so only Embry could hear. He chuckled. "Sure dad." I said louder. He gave me my luggage and I hugged Charlie and Bella. Embry pulled me into a bear hug and kissed my cheek. When he released me I felt hollow and empty. I merely smiled, waved and went to board check in and board the plane.

The trip home was long and boring. Thankfully it wouldn't be too long until I could go back. I missed the company of the wolves, and La Push beach, which had become one of my favourite places. I slept most of the way back so that it went quicker.

When I arrived, my mom and Phil were waiting with big smiles and a welcome back banner. It seemed like forever since I had last been here. So much had changed, mostly for the better. I had found out that vampires and werewolves were real my sister had dated a vampire and I was the soul mate of a wolf. Yet nothing was different here. The muggy heat, my mom's childish excitement at my return.

"Hey sweetheart." She called as I approached.

"Hi mom, Hi Phil." I smiled. Despite everything I was leaving behind, it was kind of nice to be home. I pulled out my phone and texted Embry to let him know I had arrived. We piled into Phil's car and mom immediately turned to me.

"So, how was it?" She asked.

"Honestly? It was amazing. It was really great to see Bella again and dad."

"See honey? I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought." Mom gloated with a wide smile.

"Yeah, you were right." I grinned.

"You're mother is always right, didn't you know?" Phil laughed.

"Did Charlie talk to you about my idea?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think much of it at first, but now I think I will take you up on that. I wouldn't mind living there again."

"You're crazy, I'm don't know how you could want to live in Forks, but if you want to then I'm all for it." Mom smiled. "Does a boy have something to do with this?" She asked suddenly. I blushed.

"Why would you think that?"

"I'm your mother, I can tell. And they way the first thing you did upon arriving was text somebody."

"Yeah, there is a guy. But I also miss living with Bella. Everyone down in La Push is really nice as well." I told her.

"Tell me all about him." She demanded.

"His name is Embry. He is the sweetest guy you will ever meet and he is in my year at school. He lives in La Push and his best friend is Jacob Black."

"I recognise that name. Bella's best friend?"

"Yeah. His dad, Billy is dad's best friend."

"I remember. Well, I'm glad you had a good time honey." As she spoke, Phil pulled into the driveway and we unloaded the car. She gave me a hug and offered to make lasagne as a welcome home meal.

"I'm really not hungry mom. The flight was long and I'm tired. Tomorrow?"

"Sure honey. You go and rest." She smiled. I headed to my room and sank onto the familiar bed. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from Embry.

 _Glad you arrived safely. Miss you Like crazy already xox_

I smiled and texted him back.

 _Miss you too. This is going to be a long couple of months xox_

 _You're telling me. Sleep well beautiful xox._

His reply came instantly, he must have been waiting for me. I smiled at the phone. He really was awesome. With that, I rolled over and went to sleep.

When I woke up, I had another text from Embry wishing me good morning and hoping I had a great day. Mom wanted to know what I wanted to do, now that I was home. Phil apparently had a game today so he would be gone.

"Why don't we go watch his game?" I asked.

"You want to? You never expressed a great interest in baseball before." She looked at me in surprise. I just shrugged.

"You pick up bits and pieces living with Charlie. He is sports mad." I said. "Might be interesting to watch a few games, have something to talk about with him. Especially if Bella goes of to college in the fall, it will just be me and Charlie."

"Well, I'm sure Phil would be delighted if we went to watch." Mom smiled, so we went with Phil when he drove to the ground. He got us great, front row seats. we bought snacks and drinks while he warmed up with the team. The match was really boring. Like Bella, I had never payed much attention to baseball, as I prefered European soccer or football. Football was one passion I did share with Charlie. From what I saw, Phil was a pretty average player, not too bad but definitely not brilliant either.

"You were amazing, honey!" Mom squealed when we met Phil after the game.

"Thanks." He smiled. "How about going out for dinner?"

"Good idea." So we all went out for dinner and a drink. I listen as they filled me in on all the nothing they had done in the two weeks I was gone. Then it was my turn to do the talking as I explained about meeting Embry and spending all my time in La Push with Bella and the boys.

"Sounds like a good set of friends you made Lauren." Mom smiled.

"Yeah. They are all great." I replied, returning the smile. "Speaking of which, Embry was hoping to come over at some point soon. Would that be ok?" I asked.

"Of course honey." She smiled. "As long as you give me some notice."

"I will."

"You two are pretty serious then, dragging him all the way out here?"

"Yeah, we are pretty serious. It hasn't been long, but Embry is the kind of 'in it for life' guy. We haven't discussed our future yet, but I guess we are both committed to making it work. Even long distance."

"I hope it works out for you sweetie."

"Me too. I'm sure it will."

When we finally got home, I didn't feel like doing much. I had done my homework with Bella in Forks so that left the rest of today and tomorrow with nothing to do really. I missed Embry. Just as I thought about La Push, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss me yet?" Came Embry's voice.

"Loads." I told him. "Can't stop thinking about you."

"At least I'm not the only one who's got it bad." He chuckled. "I was worried it was just me missing you like crazy."

"Nope. Mom says it's ok for you to come over as long as we give her warning." I informed him eagerly.

"Great. Sam said I can come over when it suits us both. He will arrange for cover shifts. How about next weekend? I may have to make multiple trips to see you."

"Works for me. Next weekend sounds too far away, but I suppose it will do." I sighed.

"I agree. But school is kind of in the way." He sighed.

"I know. It will be good to see you again, even though I only left yesterday."

"All the guys miss you too. Quil is pretty close to phasing as well." He sighed again. I knew he didn't want his friend to change and have to suffer the same as them.

"At least he will finally know why you and Jake had to stop talking to him. And you can all be really close again."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"I know."

"Anyway, I have to go, it's my turn to patrol, I just thought I would check in with you. And tell you that I miss you." He said.

"Aww. I miss you too. I'm glad you did. I will ring you tomorrow?"

"You'd better." He laughed.

"Count on it." I said.

"Night sweetheart."

"NIght." He hung up and I sighed deeply. It was really sweet of him to ring just to check on me. I went back to where Mom and phil were cuddled on the couch and checked if it was ok for Embry to come that weekend. They said it was fine so I texted him that it would be ok. If he was running down, he should run to the airport so we could pick him up and keep the semblance of normality. Better than explaining that he ran all the way because he could turn into a wolf.

I decided to go straight to sleep after that. Normally I would have spent a Sunday on the La Push beach, but tomorrow was wide open. I could go out and see some of my friends from school. I was asleep before I could decide.

The next week dragged by ridiculously slowly. My lessons seemed easier now that I had had Bella tutoring me. We were both in the advanced placements so we had the same material. As she had left a lot of her work here, I borrowed a few of her ideas because I was too lazy to do my own. All my friends were delighted to see me again and quickly caught me up on the gossip. Everyone wanted to hear about my new boyfriend. My friends had been trying to play matchmaker with me since my last relationship fell through. They were eager for any details of a guy I did like enough to date.

Finally, Friday night arrived. Embry was due to set off running tonight and he would be here tomorrow morning.

"What time are we picking Embry up tomorrow?" Mom asked me before I turned in. He had estimated he would be here by about 9 so I had suggested meeting him at 10 which was when the flight from Portland would come in. It also gave him time to get himself sorted. The only problem we hadn't thought of was luggage. I wondered how he was going to manage that.

"10 mom." I said. "That's when his flight lands." I had to force myself not to be bouncing up and down in anticipation. I barely slept that night, eagerly awaiting the morning.

When the time came to pick Embry up, I got up and pulled on a short sleeved, blue blouse and shorts. Phil wasn't playing this weekend so he could drive us to pick Embry up. We arrived a few minutes early and I eagerly scanned the crowd. Fifteen minutes later I heard the announcement that the plane he was supposedly on had just landed. It was only a couple of minutes later I saw the gigantic figure of Embry hurrying towards us. His head was a good few inches above everyone else in the crowd, his dark hair stuck up in all directions. Surprisingly, he had a backpack slung over his shoulder and I can only imagine how awkward it would have been for him to run with that.

"Hey sweetheart." He called over to me as he approached. I ran over to meet him and he picked me up easily, swinging me round in a circle before setting me back on the ground and giving me a chaste kiss.

"I missed you." I murmured, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I missed you more." He teased gently. A noise behind me, reminded me that we had company. I dragged Embry over to where my mom stood with Phil.

"Embry this is my mom, Renee Dwyer and my step dad Phil. Guys this is my boyfriend Embry Call." I made the quick introductions.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Dwyer." Embry said, holding out his hand.

"Lovely to meet you as well Embry. Please call me Renee." My mom said and I grinned.

"Good to see you Embry." Phil said, stretching out his hand as well. Both of them looked a little surprised but didn't comment on his high temperature.

"You too Phil." Embry grinned, his arm firmly around my waist. "So how is everybody?" He asked politely.

"We're fine thank you." Mom said. "How was your flight?"

"Uneventful." He winked at me behind her back. I smirked and put my arm around him, drawing us closer. We walked back to the car and Embry slid in beside me, our hands intertwined. We chatted in the car about this and that. Mom seemed really interested to hear about the guys in La Push again and to know how Bella was getting on. I stayed out of most of the conversation, enjoying seeing my boyfriend and my mom bonding.

We arrived at the house and I headed to the kitchen to start on dinner. I made shepherd's pie as I knew that was Embry's favourite and he had had a very long run here. I remembered to make plenty of extra. My mom and Phil sat on the couch watching tv because Embry had followed me to the kitchen. His arms snaked around my waist and he rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled and tried to focus on cooking. Suddenly he chuckled to himself in a manner that made me worry what he was planning. "What are you cackling at?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Well, now that we are at your house, I can get your mom to tell me embarrassing baby stories about you." He laughed evilly. I groaned in mock horror. "Payback's a bitch." He said.

"You bet it is, so watch out." I warned him.

(A/N Please review guys. One review a chapter is pretty demotivating :/ )


	10. Chapter 10

(L. Pov)

That evening, we all sat around the table to eat dinner made by me, with a lot of help from my amazing boyfriend. Everything was going well, until he asked my mom what Bella and I had gotten up to as kids. I glared at him but he just smirked evilly. Mom looked all too happy to spill her guts about my adventures as a child. I groaned and buried my face in my hands as she started to recount how I had gone with Bella to her dance lessons and gotten myself locked in the cupboard. Embry roared with laughter and I blushed madly.

"Lauren did hate having her picture taken when she was younger so we really don't have many baby pictures."

"Embry was totally into posing." I told her with a laugh. Embry looked aghast when he realised where this was going. "I saw one of him and Jake dressed up as Disney princesses." My mom looked at him in amusement and he flushed. "He looked rather cute actually."

"Why don't we get a nice picture of you two." Mom offered. "I gave Bella a camera for her birthday to start a scrapbook. You should do the same, Lauren."

"Great idea." Embry smiled. Without warning he jerked my arm and pulled me into his lap.

"Behave." I whispered too quietly for mom and Phil to hear. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around me grinning goofily at the camera. I sighed and face my mom with a big smile on my face.

"Gorgeous." She announced. After that we ended up having a photo shoot with all of us in ridiculous poses and other more serious pictures. Looking through them later we all fell about laughing. It was dark out and I got some blankets out for Embry because he was supposed to be sleeping on the couch. He pouted when I broke the news.

"Already relegated to the couch, huh?" He complained.

"You were never any higher." I teased. He pouted and I kissed him softly. Then I pulled away and threw the blankets over his head and ran to my room.

"It's on." He cried and chased after me as Mom and Phil laughed. He caught me and threw me over his shoulder, marching me to my bed. There, he put me down and tickled me mercilessly. I giggled and squirmed violently but he was a lot stronger and wouldn't get off.

"Ok, ok. You win." I conceded through my laughter. He smirked.

"That's better." He then rolled beside me and pulled me close. My hand wandered up his side and he jerked slightly.

"Your ticklish too huh?" I smirked.

"No." He lied unconvincingly.

"You should probably tell your body that." I laughed, tickling him.

"Truce, truce." He panted after a few minutes. I let him up and we both lay there laughing and out of breath. "You're a little demon. I'm going to have to be careful with you." He grinned.

"Yes you are." I smirked. Just then his phone buzzed and he frowned at the number. I peered over and saw it was Jacob.

"Yes." Embry answered. "What?" He gasped. I bit my tongue. Embry would tell me when he was done. "Damn. Im sorry I wasn't there. Is he ok?"

I guessed someone else had phased. Maybe Quil.

"Ok. I will be back Monday evening. Tell him I said hello will you. Is he pissed?" There was a brief pause. "Of course he is." Embry chuckled. "Alright, well, see ya Jake. Thanks for letting me know."

"What happened?" I asked as soon as he had hung up.

"Quil phased this morning just after I arrived." He said, confirming my suspicions.

"Is he ok?" I asked. Embry snorted.

"Ok? He loves being a wolf apparently. Buzzing was the word Jake used. He is real happy to have me and Jake back though, thankfully. I was worried he would be annoyed at the secret keeping."

"He is your friend. Of course he would understand. Besides, it's Quil." I said simply.

"True. We should have known he would take to this easily." He laughed. "But, I can deal with that when I get home. For now, it's just me and you."

"And Mom and Phil." I added with a smirk.

"Well yes, if you want to get technical." He said.

"If you want to be correct." I corrected him. He threw me a mock glare and huffed. I chuckled. He kissed me once more and then stood up.

"Night sweetheart. I'd better go back to my couch." He grinned. I nodded and watched him leave. Then, I rolled over and fell asleep instantly.

Next morning I was woken by a gigantic shadow blocking most of the light from my window. I glanced up and saw Embry standing over me holding a tray. He waited until I had sat up and then placed it on my lap, carefully sitting beside me.

"It's my house, shouldn't I be making you breakfast?" I asked. "This looks delicious by the way."

"Ahh, but you're my girlfriend. It's my job to look after you." He told me earnestly. I smiled and began eating the toast. He watched me, one arm wrapped around my waist, sneaking bites of my breakfast whenever I would let him.

"Taking care of me includes eating my food now does it?" I teased as he had yet another bite of my bacon.

"Erm…" He blushed and looked unsure.

"I'm just teasing." I laughed and he looked relieved. Once I was done, he took the tray out and started on the dishes just as my Mom emerged.

"A teenage boy who does the dishes voluntarily? Lauren he is definitely a keeper." Mom laughed.

"Yes he is." I agreed with a smile. He winked at me. I went over to dry up. "What shall we do today?" I asked him.

"Whatever you want to do." He replied with an easy smile. "How about meeting some of your friends. You know all mine." I thought about it.

"Sure. They are all dying to meet the famous Embry Call."

"I'm famous?" He asked, looking amused.

"Well, my friends have been trying to play matchmaker with me for years. They wanna meet the infamous guy that can make me fall for him." With that he got into a discussion with Phil about baseball while I rang up Emma and Keira. "It's decided. We are meeting them at the mall in half an hour." I announced.

"The mall?" He complained.

"Yes." I grinned. "Go get ready."

"Yes Ma'am." He winked and went to get dressed. As he would almost definitely not need to become a wolf today, he was actually wearing a t-shirt. A tight fitting, black t-shirt that fitted his body perfectly, along with his usual cut-offs. I threw on a casual shirt and shorts and we were both ready to go. We declined a lift from Phil and started walking along the beachfront which was practically in our back yard.

"This place is pretty." He smiled.

"Not as nice as La Push, but it will do I suppose." I smiled back. It wasn't that far to the mall and it was easy to spot my friends even from far away. Emma had her curly hair hanging loose around her face, wearing a blue crop top and tiny shorts that barely covered her mid thigh. Keira stood next to her, her blonde hair short and sticking up everywhere. She had a sports shirt on and shorts that hung to her knee. They were complete opposites and yet best friends. Beside them stood Emma's boyfriend, Jason, another close friend of mine. Next to him was George. I had missed our little gang and it was definitely good to be back.

"Lauren!" Emma squealed, hugging me on sight. Keira was staring, open mouthed at Embry.

"Hey guys." I smiled. Emma went to a different school so I hadn't seen her since before I left for Forks.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend Embry. Embry, this is Emma, her boyfriend Jason, Keira and George." I made quick introductions and they all shook hands as I said names. I noticed George frowning slightly at Embry and squeezing his hand tighter than necessary. As they pulled away from each other George was clutching his hand and I guessed Embry had returned the favour.

"Lauren. It's good to see you again. I missed you." George said, pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

"Good to see you too George. Got yourself a girl yet?" I teased.

"Na. The good ones are all gone." He complained, staring pointedly at me. I grimaced, wishing he had gotten over his crush on me which had lasted ever since first day in high school. Embry glared, and Emma, sensing tension, spoke up.

"Where shall we go first?" She asked.

"Games store?" Jason suggested with a teasing grin and a wink in Embry's direction. Embry laughed as Emma elbowed Jason in the gut and he groaned.

"No. Clothes shopping!" She announced brightly. The guys all groaned, along with me.

"Must we?" George sighed.

"Yes." She insisted.

"Why ask, if you know what we will do?" I asked her.

"To pretend to give you a choice." She smirked. "We can do it the easy way or the hard way." Everybody eyed her suspiciously. She beamed and strode off towards the clothes store.

"So, how was your trip?" Asked George, falling into step beside me.

"It was great thanks. I'm moving there at the end of the school year." I announced for them all to hear. The silence was deafening.

"What?" Screeched Emma.

"How could you?" Keira demanded.

"But…" Was all George could manage.

"Mom thought it would be a good idea and after spending a couple of weeks there, I agreed." I said simply. George was now glaring daggers at Embry, who was ignoring him. We started walking towards the store again, both Emma and Keira asking me hundreds of questions. Once we arrived, they stopped and both spread out looking at anything and everything. Embry was busy chatting to Jason so didn't notice when George pulled me aside, out of his sight.

"Are you moving because of him?" He asked sullenly.

"Not fully. Yes I want to be near Embry, but I miss my sister. I want to spend some quality time with my dad before I go away to college." I explained patiently.

"But what about me?"

"What about you?"

"I love you." I stared at him in shock.

"George, there are plenty of other girls, I love Embry." I protested. Apparently his little crush was deeper than I imagined. Considering we didn't speak very much it was surprising.

"Don't you feel anything for me?" He looked crestfallen.

"George, you're my friend. It's fun hanging out with you and complaining together when Emma forces us on these shopping trips. But I have never loved you in any way." I told him.

"But you like me?" He persisted.

"Not that way." I told him. He ignored me, pushing me up against the wall and crashes his lips to mine. I tried to shove him off but George was a good few inches taller than me and a lot heavier. His kiss was forceful and desperate. I kept pushing until suddenly he fell back without warning. A furious Embry stood beside me, shaking with rage.

"Embry, Embry calm down." I begged him desperately.

"How. Dare. He." He whispered, breathing hard.

"You think you can take me?" George sneered, regaining his balance and looking at him mockingly.

"George, shut up." I snapped. "Embry, come on, I'm fine. Calm down." I wrapped my arm around his waist. The effect was small, but there none the less. His shaking began to subside.

"Get the hell out of here." He breathed to George. "Before I break your face."

"Like you could." George laughed, as Emma and Keira arrived on the scene.

"What's going on?" Emma asked, glancing between the still shaking Embry and the sneering George.

"George kissed me and Embry pulled him off." I explained.

"Oh." Was Keira's response.

"Bet it was better than any kiss _he…_ " 'Wham.' Embry's fist connected with George's jaw and there was a sickening crunch. George yelled in pain and I swung between the pair.

"Embry, stop this now." I demanded. He looked down at me and took a few more deep breaths. Then he looked down at George who was on the floor behind me and suddenly looked ashamed of himself.

"Crap. I'm sorry." He muttered, pulling me closer to him and burying his face in my hair. "I shouldn't have done that." I noticed Emma and Keira staring in shock.

"Get him to the hospital." I told them. Emma nodded and signalled to Jason. He helped George to his feet and they left.

"Are you ok?" Embry asked roughly.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Perfect." He grimaced. "Sam is going to kill me.

"I won't let him." I grinned.

"My saviour." He grinned back. "Is it really bad that I'm not sorry for breaking his jaw?"

"Probably. But, I'm not surprised you did. I'm impressed you didn't phase actually." I told him.

"Me too. You were the only thing that stopped me." He whispered, hugging me tight. "I never want to feel that out of control again."

"I won't let you."

"Yes boss." He smirked and I felt him finally, fully relax. We decided to head back home as the shopping trip was clearly over. "I'm sorry I ruined your day out with friends." He apologised.

"You didn't ruin anything. You got me out of a shopping trip." I laughed. He chuckled and took my hand as we strode down the beach.

"Shall we have a picnic out here?" I asked. He beamed and nodded. Mom and Phil weren't in when we got back. They had left a note saying they would be back for supper and to amuse ourselves.

"However shall we amuse ourselves?" I asked him with a smirk.

"I can think of a few ideas." He muttered. I chuckled and he glanced over, his eyes darker than usual. I practically melted under his gaze and quickly turned my attention to making the food for our picnic. Once that was done we headed back to the beach and lay down on a blanket. I heard his stomach rumble and he looked up embarrassed. I laughed and got the food out quickly.

The rest of the day was perfect. We lazed about in the sun, playing games and eating. As the sun began to dip on the horizon, we stood and headed back to the house. When we got back Mom and Phil were on the couch watching a film. I promised to cook something up so I went to the kitchen, followed closely by Embry, and looked for something to make. As I paused to think, he pulled me around to face him. As he leant down and lightly brushed his warm lips to mine, Embry's phone rang again.

"Hello?" He sounded irritated. I wasn't surprised, this had better be important. "Crap! I will be there as soon as possible." He hung up looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and is in hospital. Bella decided a storm would be a good time to try cliff diving alone and nearly gave Jake a heart attack when he found her. Now a Cullen came back and Bella has run off to Italy with her." As he finished, the phone rang. Renee answered it. I tuned it out.

"Oh my God. I should go back with you. Charlie will be going out of his mind."

"Lauren, come here a second." My Mom called. I took Embry's hand and we went into the front room. "Sweetie, apparently Alice Cullen came back to Forks and she and Bella have gone off to Italy or something, according to Jake anyway. Charlie just rang me."

"Oh God." I cried, trying to act as if I didn't know already. "Dad must be going crazy. I should go back with Embry." I suggested. "I was going to move there anyway. If Bella is flying all the way to Europe for him then maybe I should be there. Help her or something."

"It's middle of the school year honey." Mom pointed out.

"Bella managed." I argued.

"If it's ok with Charlie, then I guess you can move out there sooner rather than later." She nodded. I smiled and quickly rang him. He didn't mind in the slightest, though he did wish it was under better circumstances. I agreed with him and began to pack.

"Are you going to be ok carrying me and my stuff? I asked him once we were out of earshot.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about you falling off." He muttered.

"I will be fine." I laughed.

"You are always more than fine." He said fervently, kissing me. This had more of an edge to it than our previous kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers knotting in his hair as his arms snaked around my waist. After a minute, he pulled back. "Damn, not here." He whispered. I giggled and tried to finish packing.


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N I'm so sorry about the super long update time. Things got a bit crazy, hopefully I can get back to regular updates now.)

(E. Pov)

Lauren managed to condense her luggage into one large rucksack. Her mom had promised to send on anything crucial she had forgotten. We also managed to squeeze some things into my bag which I had only brought as a pretence. There were a couple of changes of clothes and nothing else, so Lauren used the space.

Once she was ready we had the rest of the evening to ourselves, before leaving in the morning. Lauren's mom and Phil were in the front room, snuggled together on the couch. We decided to have another picnic we had planned. She made some for Renee and Phil, then a ton more for us. I carried the food and the blanket in one arm, my other hand holding Lauren's as we walked along the beach together. It was reasonably busy but we managed to find a secluded spot under the shade of a couple of trees because I knew Lauren hated the heat.

"You really are perfect, you know that?" She beamed as I picked out our spot and lay the blanket down

"And don't you forget it." I smirked. Then I sat down and tugged on her hand so she fell into my lap. She laughed and kissed my cheek. My stomach grumbled and she began setting out the food she had made. There was tons. "You are too good to me." I grinned as my mouth watered watching her put out all my favourites.

"I know." She gave a fake sigh. We both dug in, although I let her chose her food first. Between us we finished off all the food even though she had packed enough for a large group of humans and she laughed at just how much I could eat.

"High metabolic rate." I told her as she gaped.

"Do you have a stomach or just a bottomless pit in there?" She asked with a grin.

"Bottomless pit of course." I smirked. We played in the sea for a bit and then returned to the house once the sun began to set.

"This was a wonderful day. At least we could enjoy this before reality sets in tomorrow." She sighed.

"The bonus of all this, is you get to come and live in Forks sooner so I can see you more." I beamed at that thought. She smiled back and nodded.

"Silver linings." She quoted. Renee and Phil had already turned in, so we went into Lauren's bedroom to avoid disturbing them. She was about to sit down, when I pulled on her hand and she fell into my arms.

"You know, if you wanted me you only had to ask. No need to fall all over me." I grinned.

"You pulled me and you know it." She retorted with an annoyed glare. I chuckled and leant down to kiss her softly. Lauren responded enthusiastically, her hands exploring my waist, her fingertips brushing just under my t-shirt. I shivered at her touch, one of my hands tangling in her hair and the other holding her against me. After a minute I pulled back, panting.

"Your mom and Phil." I reminded her, my voice was husky. She pouted at me. "It's not that I don't want to take this further, but it wouldn't endear me to them if we woke them up." I hit me on the chest.

"Fine." She groaned, still breathless. I chuckled as she then attempted to push me towards the couch. Even though it would have had no effect on me, I let her win and edged back as she pushed.

"Night sweetheart." I whispered. I kissed her forehead and went to lie on the couch. I was asleep instantly.

"Embry. Embry, dear, you're going to be late." Renee's voice came from somewhere close by. My eyes shot open and I saw the two rucksacks by the front door. Lauren was in the kitchen cooking, while Renee and Phil were fussing over her like two mother hens.

I got up, quickly showered and dressed. Then I joined Lauren in the kitchen just as she served pancakes with syrup and bacon. My stomach grumbled and she turned around, spotting me for the first time. She gave me a plate and I sat at the tabling, wolfing it down. I laughed at my own thought as Lauren looked at me quizzically. I shook my head and began clearing the plates when she was done.

"That was delicious." I told her with a smile.

"Now you know what it should taste like when you cook for me." She grinned.

"I do indeed." I indulged her.

"Kids, it's time to go." Renee called. We both finished cleaning and went to the front room. I carried the rucksacks out to the car and Phil drove us to the airport. "Alright Lauren, you must visit soon. You don't have to stay in Forks."

"Mom, it was your idea." Lauren laughed.

"I know. I'm going to miss you that's all."

"I will miss you too, but Bella needs me."

"Well, thank you for having me Renee, Phil. It's been a pleasure." I said.

"You're most welcome Embry. Do come back and visit with Lauren." Renee smiled at me warmly. I nodded and shook Phil's hand as Lauren hugged her mother.

We'd better go." I muttered after all the goodbyes. Lauren nodded and we exchanged final goodbyes before I shepherded her through the crowd. It was so busy that it didn't take long until Renee and Phil were completely out of sight. I held on to her hand tightly and led her out of the crowd through a back door, carrying both rucksacks in my other hand. Once we had escaped the crowded building, we emerged beside the runways. We hurried over towards the forest that surrounded the airport. Finally, we were alone in the forest and out of sight of other people.

"So how are you going to carry both of those and me?" She asked. I smirked and handed her the bigger rucksack.

"Here. Put that on your back." I commanded. She did as I asked. I set the other rucksack down and jogged off to phase. Once I was joined by the minds of Quil and Jake.

'Hey guys. I'm about to start heading home with Lauren.' I thought. 'Nice to see ya Quil.' I added.

'Embry!' Quil thought enthusiastically. 'Good to finally have you back.'

'Hurry Embry. I'm worried about Bella. If those leeches get her harmed I will kill them.' Jake growled.

'How long has she been gone?' I asked, as I began walking back towards Lauren.

'Cullen came back and took her to Italy yesterday. Says Edward thinks Bella died jumping off the cliff and wants to kill himself. Good riddance I say' Jake explained.

'So he justs leaves without word for months and now he wants to kill himself because he thinks she is dead?' I asked, confused. Jake mentally nodded. Finally Lauren came back into view and jumped when she saw me. I nuzzled her side and then gestured for her to take the clothes in my mouth. Jake and Quil were silently laughing at me. I ignored them as Lauren took the hint and put my clothes in the rucksack I had left on the floor. Then, I lay on the floor and she looked at me uncertainly.

"You want me to climb on?" She asked.

'She's finally gonna ride him.' Quil quipped.

'Shut the hell up Quil.' I growled, as I nodded at Lauren. Tentatively, she clambered onto my back and I stood up. Then I walked over to the rucksack and picked it up in my mouth as I had on the way here.

'Run, Embry, run.' Jake laughed as I suddenly took off causing Lauren to shriek and clutch at my fur tightly. I snickered to myself. Last time it had only taken a day, but I didn't want to run at full speed in case Lauren fell off. So far she had maintained a tight grip on the fur between my shoulders and seemed steady, which encouraged me to run a little faster. I could hear her laughing.

'You really are a pack horse.' Jake chuckled.

'Focus on patrol.' I huffed. He kept laughing but his focus shifted back to the forests around Bella and Lauren's house. Through Quil's eyes, I could see the forest around La Push. Just then I felt another shift and we were joined by Jared and Sam.

'Jacob, Quil, your patrol is over. Take a break. Jacob, you are back on the night shift with Paul.' Sam thought.

'Awww, why do I have to patrol with him?' Jake groaned.

'Because I can't stand it anymore.' Jared laughed. Quil's mind disappeared and soon after, so did Jake's. 'Glad to see you're headed back already.' Jared addressed me.

'Me too. Any sign of the Redhead recently?'

'Last night. Shortly after Cullen took Bella away, she was snooping around by the house. Probably smelt the vampire smell.' Sam said quickly as he ran towards the eastern boarder. I sighed and then tuned them out, focusing on the route ahead of me. The methodical pounding of my paws on the dirt was the only thing I paid attention too, except Lauren. If she started to lean too much to one side, I would automatically shift my body so she became central again. I didn't even have to think about it, it was instinct. Natural.

After a few hours I could tell the novelty was wearing off and Lauren was becoming uncomfortable. The changes in her balance were more frequent and noticeable. I wanted to stop so she could at least eat, but there was nothing for miles so I pounded on, slowing down slightly. After a few more miles I changed my direction slightly and made towards a small town nearby. It took another fifteen minutes before I came to a stop.

"What are we doing?" Lauren asked. I simply lowered myself to the floor again and she slid off me, looking curious. I trotted off and phased back to human. I drew some clothes from the rucksack that had been in my mouth and then returned to Lauren.

"I could tell you were getting a bit weary and probably hungry. I figured we should stop for something to eat." I told her with a smile.

"I am hungry." She admitted with a grin. I took her hand, shouldered the rucksack, and led her into the town. It was small and quiet. The cafe we went to was empty and dingy. I didn't want Lauren to be in a place like this, but everywhere else looked just as bad. "That was definitely an incredible experience." She said in a hushed whisper once we had sat down.

"Glad you liked it. We are just under halfway there. Hopefully we should make it just after dark. Is Charlie picking you up from the airport or are we going all the way to Forks?"

"Forks. I didn't tell him what time my plane was getting in." She confessed.

"Good. I can make sure you get home safely." I grinned. A waitress came over and stared pointedly at me.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked in a slightly breathless voice.

I looked over at Lauren. "What would you like?" I asked, squeezing her hand gently. She gave her ordered and I just had the same. The waitress left and Lauren was scowling slightly. I chuckled at her expression. We made small talk until the food arrived. It was nice to just be out as a regular couple, despite all the uproar in our lives. I was eager to get back on the road, but Lauren seemed perfectly content just sitting and talking. After an hour I sighed.

"Are we setting off again?" She asked.

"We should. But if you are too tired we can find somewhere to stay for the night and carry on tomorrow." I assured her.

"No. Charlie will be going frantic over Bella already. He doesn't need me not turning up. I didn't say what time, but he knows my plane is today." I nodded and paid quickly before heading back to the forest. We resumed our positions. The bag really didn't taste good. I sprinted off, settling back into my dull pattern, going quicker than before to make up for lost time. This was one of the best parts about being a wolf. Running flat out, much quicker than ever before and feeling the wind in my fur.

'Well isn't someone in a cheerful mood.' Jared laughed.

'Being around Lauren does that to me.' I replied.

'Imprints are wonderful.' Sam agreed. HIs thoughts strayed to Emily so I tried to block him out and concentrate on running again.

The hours passed by and the sun began to get lower as the sky turned a dusty orange in colour and I heard Lauren's sigh of admiration. I smiled to myself and pushed on, despite the ache that was now creeping into my muscles. I didn't normally push myself this hard for this length of time and it was taking a toll.

"I recognise this. We aren't that far now." I heard Lauren's voice over the whistle of the wind. I gave a bark of agreement. I guessed we were only about half an hour away now and it was almost dark.

'You're off patrol until day after tomorrow. We didn't know you were coming home early.' Sam told me. 'I think you could use the rest anyway.' He added dryly.

'Thanks.' I replied, trying not to focus on the burning sensation in my limbs.

'I will meet you by her house with a car. You can say I picked you up from the airport.' Sam said. 'Jacob should be here to take over in a minute.'

Finally the town of Forks came into view. I ran around to the forest just by the side of Chief Swan's house. I stopped to set Lauren down before phasing myself and getting dressed. When she came into view again I pulled her into an exhausted hug. Then I pulled her towards the end of the road where Sam was waiting. We jumped into the car.

"Thanks for this Sam." Lauren said.

"You're welcome." He replied as he pulled up outside the house. We got out again. Charlie had clearly heard the car because he already had the door open in anticipation.

"Oh. Hi honey. I thought you might be Bella." He sighed, pulling her into an awkward one arm hug. He looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before.

"No. I'm really sorry about Harry dad." She sighed.

"Me too kiddo." He looked morose. "Did you have a good trip Embry?" He asked.

"Yes I did thanks. Renee and Phil were really nice." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"You coming in?"

"No sir. I have to get home and check on my mom. Bye Lauren. I will see you tomorrow." I grinned over at her. She nodded.

"Bye Embry. Thank you for coming. It was great to have you there." She returned my smile. I hugged her tightly, kissed her cheek as Charlie was watching, and jumped into the truck with Sam again. He drove me back to mine. Once I got there, I opened the door and found my mom sitting on the couch.

"Embry! I thought you weren't home until tomorrow." Crap. I forgot to tell mom.

"It was a sudden change of plans. All this business with Harry, and with Bella going missing meant Lauren and I needed to come home." I explained. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know, it's been a crazy couple of days."

"Would you like something to eat?" She offered.

"No thanks mom. I'm just gonna sleep, it's been a long journey." I told her. She hugged me and I escaped to my room. I was asleep the second my head hit the pillow, before I even undressed.


	12. Chapter 12

( )

It was a long two days. Charlie grew more stressed every second that Bella wasn't home and mom was ringing for news the whole time. Jacob was going frantic as well. He kept pestering Embry to see if there was any news, apparently he didn't trust me to tell him. It really didn't help that Charlie was trying to grieve for one of his closest friends at the same time. He was torn between waiting home for Bella and going to La Push to see Billy. One afternoon I turned to him.

"Dad, just go down and see Billy. If Bella comes home I will ring you straight away, I promise." I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, looking up. The bags under his eyes were very visible.

"Yes. Embry will be here any minute. We can hold the fort while you spend some time there. It will be good for you." I said firmly. He considered for a minute and then nodded. I waited while he got ready to go.

"Thanks kiddo. I'm glad you came." He gave me a small smile as he left. I smiled back and then set about making some food for when Embry arrived. These days he often brought Jake with him. Thankfully, he turned up alone today. I was alerted to his arrival by a warm pair of arms snaking around my waist from behind as I made some sandwiches.

"Hello beautiful." He breathed in my ear. I twisted in his grip and kissed him softly.

"Hello to you too." I breathed back. He grinned widely.

"I smelt food."

"Darn wolf nose." I pretended to be annoyed. He chuckled and picked one sandwich up at random, putting in his mouth whole.

"Hey! That was my favourite." I complained. His face fell.

"I'm sorry."

"Just kidding." I grinned.

"You…" He began, lifting me up and flinging me over his shoulder. I giggled and fought in vain, knowing I had no real chance of winning if he didn't want me to. He ran to the front room, tossed me on the couch gently, and then began tickling me mercilessly.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry." I wheezed through my laughter.

"So you should be." He smirked, finally letting me up. We spent the day joking and eating mostly. He knew I was worried about Bella so he had made it his mission to take my mind of it which he did very successfully. By the time Charlie made it home we were both laughing helplessly on the front room floor.

"You kids having fun?" He asked, looking amused.

"Nope. Bored to tears." I replied in the same dry tone. He laughed for the first time in days.

"I'd better say goodnight. Mom wants me home." Embry said. I knew that meant he had patrol. I nodded.

"Ok. I start school on Monday, so will I see you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded eagerly.

"If you want to." He said calmly.

"Of course." I grinned. I kissed his cheek and watched him out of the door. He hadn't been gone two minutes when he came running back. "What's the matter?" I whispered, seeing the worry in his face.

"Vamp." He spat.

"The Cullen's." I exclaimed. He paused and then nodded. "I have to leave. I can't protect you if it's them."

"I know. Hey, stay." I suggested. He nodded and we watched with baited breath.

"You coming in?" Charlie called.

"One second dad." I called back. Then a car rounded the corner it stopped in front of the house and Edward Cullen got out, carrying a barely conscious Bella."

"Embry, its the Cullen's." He nodded and sprinted off.

"Dad! Bella!" I called. "What the hell have you done to her?" I yelled at Edward. Charlie came crashing out of the front room. I saw his eyes flicker over me then Edward.

"You have some nerve daring to show your face here." Charlie said in a harsh whisper. Then he saw Bella. "What's wrong with her? What have you done?" HIs voice cracked.

"She's just very tired Chief Swan." Edward's voice was low and full of an emotion I couldn't place.

"You are not setting foot in my house." Charlie said, trying to take Bella off Edward.

"No. Edward." Bella's quiet voice came out of the blue, thick with sleep.

"Just let me get her inside. Please." Edward begged. Charlie nodded once. Edward carried her upstairs as easily as if she were paper. Once she was in bed, Charlie turned to Edward.

"Don't ever come into this house again. I don't want you anywhere near my daughter." He said in a low, rough voice. Edward just looked at him, his eyes full of pain.

"I can't do that sir."

"You can and you will. Starting now." With that, Charlie slammed the door in Edward's face and turned to me. "Go check on your sister. We will talk to her in the morning." I nodded and sprinted upstairs. Bella lay on the bed, her dark hair fanned out around her pale face. She was too pale. Then I noticed the window was open. I pulled it shut and lay down on my blow up bed. As I did, I heard a slight noise and looked up to see the window opening and Edward Cullen gracefully jumping through.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I breathed in a furious whisper. He turned to me, seemingly startled.

"You're sharing with Bella?" He asked.

"Obviously. Now what the hell are you doing in my sister's bedroom?"

"Making sure she is ok. She had a big ordeal over the past few days."

"Off chasing you." I spat.

"You have every right to be angry." He began.

"Good. Not that I need your permission anyway. Do you have the faintest idea what you put Bella through the past few months and now I'm supposed to believe you give a damn?" Pain flashed in his eyes.

"I cannot ever begin to make up for what I did. I don't even begin to hope that Bella will forgive me, but I did have her best interests at heart." I scoffed. "I know what you must think of me."

"Your freaky mind reading abilities?" I scowled.

"No, wait...you know?"

"Yes. I know what you are. No, Charlie doesn't. That isn't the point. You need to leave. Now." I glared at him.

"Bella…" He began again.

"Is better off without you." I cut across him.

"I thought so too. That's why I left. I didn't want her to be exposed to the danger of being with me, but we are both in too deep. I cannot live without Bella, although it may be too late for her to feel the same for me." He added the last part in a broken voice.

"Hopefully. Jacob has been doing a good job of healing her." His face twisted and I felt a surge of sadistic glee.

"Yes. Alice told me about the mutts." His voice was now mocking.

"Don't say a word against them. They have been much healthier for Bella than you could ever be. It wasn't Jacob who left her with a sadistic vampire still on her trail."

"Victoria." He spat.

"Yeah. Bella would probably have been dead by now if it wasn't for the wolves. They can do a fine job protecting both of us. She doesn't need you, so get the hell out of my bedroom." I hissed.

"I can't. I need to speak to Bella."

"So you can tear her up some more? I don't think so." I spat at him.

"The last thing I want to do is cause her more pain." Edward said, his voice urgent. "But she has been through a lot and I promised to never leave her side. I will never leave her again."

"Just leave. Before I tell Charlie you have been sneaking into Bella's room at night." I threatened. Just then Bella mumbled Edward's name in her sleep. It was almost pleading. He looked at me.

"She wants me to stay." He said as if that settled matters. I looked between them. He should not be here. I couldn't stand by and watch her get intoxicated by him again, only to leave when he got bored, or decided it was too dangerous again. Edward was watching me, as if waiting for my permission.

"Given how tired she is, I highly doubt Bella will wake up before the morning. Get out of here and don't come back until it is a reasonable hour." I told him firmly. He glanced over at Bella. With obvious pain, he moved away towards the window. "And don't even think of just waiting outside the window all night. Go home and stay there. Or hunt. Or something away from this house." I added with an inkling of what he might do. Edward's lips quirked ever so slightly and then he reluctantly left. I breathed a sigh of relief, then settled back down to sleep.

Once morning came, I woke to the dull grey clouds and some rain. I sat up, yawned and my gaze suddenly fell onto Bella. All the events of the night before came flooding back. Edward Cullen sneaking into my bedroom. Kicking him out. I grinned to myself. The door creaked open and Charlie popped his head around.

"Hey kiddo. Bella not awake yet?"

"No. Given how tired she was last night, I doubt she will be awake for a while." Charlie nodded.

"I'm going fishing with Billy. Do you mind letting Jake know Bella is home?"

"Will do, dad." I smiled. Once he left, I got myself up and dressed. Then I phoned Jacob.

"Hello?" He answered after one ring.

"Hi Jake. Bella got home last night. Cullen brought her back."

"What, can I see her?"

"She is sleeping right now. I was going to invite Embry over, so you can come too if you like and see her when she wakes up."

"Thanks Lauren. I will pick Embry up and be right over."

"Great. Thanks Jake." I hung up and busied myself making food. If both of them were coming, it would take a lot to feed them. Just as I finished wrapping up the huge plate of sandwiches and pulled the muffins out of the oven, I heard a truck that I recognised easily. A minute later there was a loud knock at the door, and there stood Jake and Embry.

"Hey guys." I smiled, ushering them in quickly. "Bella is still sleeping, although for how long with you noise boxes in the house, I don't know." I grinned.

"We are not noisy." Jake protested.

"Hey sweetheart." Embry said, pulling me into a hug.

"Ok guys, can you save that stuff for when you are alone." Jake complained when Embry kissed me.

"When you get a girlfriend, you will be just as bad." I laughed.

"You're saying I'm bad?" Embry pouted.

"Of course not dear." I told him sarcastically. He chuckled and then sniffed appreciatively. Jake did the same. "Yes, muffins are ready. Help yourselves." I told them, rolling my eyes. Both of them charged into the kitchen and by the time I got there half the muffins were missing from the plate. I grabbed the one I had set aside for myself and picked at it slowly.

"Wow. These rival Emily's." Embry said with a goofy grin. Jake nodded, shoveling another one into his mouth whole. Just then both boys stiffened. I didn't even have time to ask what the problem was before they both sprinted upstairs. Crap. Edward must be back. I followed them as quickly as possible.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen?" Jacob snarled as I arrived in the doorway. Embry immediately took a protective stance in front of me, one arm on Jake's, holding him back.

"I was invited." He replied with a smug look in my direction.

"What?" Both wolves asked, turning to look at me.

"The creep came in through the window last night. He wanted to stay with Bella. I did say he could come back at a reasonable hour." I admitted with distaste. "He wouldn't hurt Bella." Edward nodded. "Physically, anyway." I added and he winced. Miraculously Bella was still asleep.

"Jake, Embry, let's go back downstairs."

"I don't trust him alone with her." Jake said instantly.

"You should be more worried about you being close to her, mongrel." Edward hissed. Jake started shaking.

"I. Would. Never. Hurt. Her. In. Any. Way." He said. His voice low and dangerous. "I won't leave her."

"You might not have a choice." Edward reminded him, looking between myself and Embry pointedly.

Jake glanced up at Edward and suddenly Edward's face contorted in pain.

"Jake. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remembering what Bella looked like when Sam found her. Leech won't get out of my head, so he might as well see something important." Embry sniggered. I knew Bella would hate it but I didn't have the heart to stop Jake. Edward deserved everything that was coming to him. After a minute, Edward's face smoothed out slightly, but his eyes revealed the agony beneath.

"Jacob. I will never leave Bella again. It was the worst mistake of my life. As much as I hate you, I must thank you for keeping her alive. When I, didn't."

"I didn't do it for you." Jake snapped.

"That doesn't make me any less grateful." Edward replied calmly.

"Great. Now take your gratitude and get the hell out of here." Embry said. His arms were folded across his chest now, standing in front of me protectively.

"Come on guys. He has been alone with Bella before. We can't make her choices for her. Influence them, maybe, but not make them for her." I sighed. "I don't think she will be waking up for a while." Embry nodded slowly but Jacob glanced at me, his expression clearly saying he thought I was crazy.

"We can't leave him here alone with her." He hissed.

"He has done it before." I sighed. Then wanted to hit myself over the head as Jake's face became furious. He was shaking a lot now.

"Jake. Come on, get out of here." Embry urged. "Lauren, move." He called and I back into the bathroom. Embry wrestled with Jake.

"Jake, calm down. Bella is in there." I called. That stopped him. He took a few deep breaths and the shaking subsided. I came back out and stood next to Bella's bed. Edward was sneering towards Jake and Embry.

"See leech. We can control ourselves. Unlike you. Now leave Bella alone." Jake spat.

"I can't do that Black. Only Bella herself can order me away." He spoke calmly.

"Come on you two." I sighed. Embry moved to my side straight away and we managed to get Jake out of the room. "Jake, come on. Charlie will let you visit Bella later. He loves you." I said. Jake gave a slight grin at that and finally agreed to leave. We traipsed downstairs and they resumed devouring the food.

It was another hour before we decided to head down to La Push beach but Jake remembered he had patrol. He raced off so Embry and I walked down the beachfront alone, hand in hand.


End file.
